Starting Over Again
by animelover212
Summary: Duo and Heero meet again after a fight one year ago. Yaoi 3x4 1+2 or 1x2x1 eventually
1. Chapter One

            At first, it was hard.  It seemed that everything I saw reminded me of you somehow.  It hurt and I found myself crying many nights.  Slowly though, as I reminded myself daily what had happened, I got over you. We had fought you and I, pilots one and two, and had went our separate ways.  So, now at the young age of seventeen, I had known love, and I had known heartbreak.  But I'm still the same old Duo.  Then one day, I was on the phone with Quatre when you showed up.  You just walked up, knocked one time, and waited for me to come.  Of course I immediately told Quatre I'd have to talk to him later.  You know I'm not sure how long I stood there staring before I let you in.  You walked past me into the living room looking over everything as you went.  I bounded in after you not sure if I should be glad or mad…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero stood in the living room, looking at all Duo's pictures and noted with an inward sadness that there was none of himself.  Duo bounced in after him flashing a huge smile.

            "So….  Heero, how's everything been going?"  Duo said forcing himself to be happy and noticing all the while that Heero was still as cute as ever.

            Heero looked at Duo's forced smile, and decided to try to say more than ten words their entire conversation.  After all, Duo was his former boyfriend.

            "Ok, how 'bout you Duo?"  Heero asked.

            "Pretty good."

Both boys stood silently staring at each other making the situation even tenser.  A few minutes later Duo spoke up again, still smiling and trying to keep the conversation light.

            "How did ya find me?"

            "Wasn't hard…."

            "Gotta job 'round here, a house?"

            "Neither."

            "Oh…what happened?"

            "Well…  After… our," Heero swallowed and paused for a second, "fight, I went to live with Doctor J.  Ever since, I've lived there, but the guy just up and moved one day why I wasn't home and I haven't been able to track him."

            "Oh… I see, where ya gonna stay now?" Duo asked.

            "I'll find a place…"

            "Do you wanna stay for dinner at my place?"  Asked Duo feeling bad for his former partner.

            "Um…. Sure."

            "You can watch television, I guess, I gotta take a shower."  

Heero sat down on a comfortable looking sofa while Duo walked off towards his bathroom.  He flipped through the channels idly and found nothing that interested him so he sat quietly waiting for Duo.  Duo's phone rang and Heero checked the Caller ID.  Winner, Quatre  343-7723.  He picked it up.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Duo-man, where'd ya go earlier, I would of asked but you got off so fast."

            "Ummmmm.."

            "Duo?"

            "He's in the shower."  Heero's deep voice shot over the phone to Quatre's who also hadn't heard from him in a year.

            "Heero?"

            "Speaking."

            "What are you doing at Duo's place?"

            "Hn."    

            "Oh K, So, um, Heero?"

            "When Duo gets out will you tell him to call me?"

            "Yes."

            "Bye."

Click.  Heero leaned back in the sofa quietly.

            The shower cut off and a few minutes later Duo walked out in a dark green towel, hair already put back in its braid again.  When Heero saw him he almost blushed.  He held it down and let Duo walk to his room.

            Dinner came round and both boys sat down to a hearty meal of Mac-n-Cheese.  

            "So," started Heero, uncharacteristically, not wanting to be the one to ask, but knowing he had to.  "Are we still…"

Duo looked up questioningly, "Are we still what?"

            "Are we still friends?"

Heero sounded so sincere that Duo had to answer with an "OF COURSE!"  //But I'll never love you again, I'll never let you hurt me again, Heero.  I'll never open myself to you again…//

            "Oh and by the way Quatre called."  Heero commented.  Taking one last bite, Heero stood to leave.

~~~~

Duo flopped down on his bed, stomach first.  //I can't believe Heero is back.  After all this time of trying to forget him he's back.// He picked up a small, white phone that was sitting beside his bed and began to dial.

            "Ring… Ring…  Hello?"

            "Trowa!  How's it going?"

            "Good."

            "Right is Quat-man there?"

            "Um, yeah… he's right here."  Quatre took the phone from Trowa.

            "Hey Quat!"

            "Hello Duo."

            "You called?"

            "Yeah I was just gonna ask ya why you hung up so fast earlier but then Heero picked up."

            "Uh huh."

            "What was he doing at your house?"

            "He just sort of showed up."

            "What happened?"

            "We talked and had dinner."

            "And?"

            "That's all."

            "You sure?"

            "I'm not getting together with him again, Quat."  Quatre had been the one person Duo had talked to about his feelings after the fight.

            "Oh come on, Duo, don't you like him even a little?"

            "It doesn't matter."

            "Please tell me, "I'm your best friend, right?"

            "He hurt me Quat."

            "You're gonna hold a grudge?"

            "Maaaaybe."

            "Oh, come on, just tell me if you like 'im?"

            "Qua-at."

            "PLEASE."

            "Fine then, no I don't."

            "Just a little bit?"

            "No."

            "Just a teeny eeny little bit?"

            "No."

            "Just a little molecule bit?"

            "Maybe."

            "I KNEW IT!"

            "Ouch! Don't shout in my ear, plus I never said yes."

            "Oh Duo what about you never telling a lie?"

            "Oh, Shut up."  Duo teased, knowing Quatre had figured him out.  The phone call only lasted a few more uneventful moments longer before Duo got off to embrace his dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~

Heero sat on a bench in a park waiting for his laptop to boot up.  It was getting dark and a streetlight flickered on nearby.  Heero pulled up everybody who lived in Duo's city.  He scanned the names till he saw a familiar one.  Chang, Wufei 327 Pine Road.  Heero stuck his laptop in his backpack and jumped on his bike.

            Five minutes later he was there, he knocked three times loudly.  A very tired looking Wufei came to the door.

            "Yuy?"

            "Hn."

            "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm gonna crash here a couple a nights, you mind?"  Heero didn't wait for an answer as he walked in and set his bag on the couch.

            "You do know Maxwell is near here, right?"

            "Hn."

            "I guess you can stay here a few nights, but then you have to leave, I'm going on vacation."

            "K."  Heero did feel grateful but couldn't find it in himself to say the words.

            "K, well 'night Yuy." Heero didn't respond.

Wufei wondered off to bed thinking how strange everything was and Heero dozed off fitfully on the small couch.  The next morning Heero left early for Duo's apartment.

            Duo woke up and lazily stared at the dark blue ceiling thoughtfully.  He heard one knock and knew who it was.  All the same he flung open the door and acted surprised, "HEERO!"

            Heero tried to smile but it only came out halfway.  He walked in with a quiet "Duo."

            "Ya need something?" Duo asked with a smile.

            "Not, not really."  Heero always tried to talk more around Duo, trying to be nice to the one person he had ever liked.

            "Aw, did ya come over just to see me?" Duo asked happily.

            "… I guess."

            "Well if were going to do anything, I really need to change."  Duo stated painfully aware of his pajamas.

            "K."  Duo walked quickly into his room.  Heero stood waiting patiently.  

Duo came out dressed in his usual outfit.  "Ok, I'm ready to go.  Where are we going?"

            "I'm not sure, gotta place you want to go?"

            "Hmmm.  We _could _go to Trowa and Quatre's house, but then we would just _have _to invite Wufei!  Hey, It'd be just like a reunion!"

            "Ok, we can do that, but, out of curiosity, did you say Quatre and…"

            "Trowa?  Yup!  Oh yeah! You weren't here when they got together.  It was so sweet almost like when you and I got…"  Duo trailed off in mid-sentence realizing his mistake. "Um yeah I'll stop by Wu-man's house, K."

            "I'll just follow you."

~~~~~~

All five boys sat in one of Quatre's large rooms eating lunch.

            "I am so glad to see you again, Heero."  The blonde said kindly.

            "Hn."

            "So what are you up to Yuy?"  Trowa asked.

            "Getting a job."

            "So you can STOP sleeping at my house?"

            "You slept over WUFEI'S house last night?!?!"  Duo fell off the seat laughing so hard until Heero sent him a death glare in which he continued to laugh hysterically silently and got back into his seat.  

Wufei didn't even seem to notice and continued talking, "Yes, Maxwell, he did and I even told him you lived nearby."

Duo stopped laughing and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "oh… yeah."  Then he searched his memory thoroughly trying to remember if he ever told Wufei they had broken up.  A silence came over the room as everyone but Wufei knew about Heero and Duo.

            "So guys," the innocent blond pilot started, "Do you want to go to the park for the day?"

Only one braided baka responded but everybody was used to that and they went anyways.  During the day all the boys bonded with Heero again, well as much as you can bond with Heero.  Wufei told everyone's of his plans to go on vacation with Sally soon, and Duo went on a sugar high from too much chocolate and coke.

            That evening both Heero and Duo ended up eating dinner at Duo's apartment again before Heero headed off to Wufei's house.


	2. Chapter Two

Ok now I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is for any of you that even _thought_ that I owned Gundam Wing.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing.  ^_^

Ok well anyways this is my first fic, and I'm sorry it took so long to update…  hopefully they'll come faster.  I'm sure they will be longer too.  Anywhoo.  I appreciate reviews and I got the annoying anonymous reviewer block off so hopefully I'll get more this go round.  The story will get better soon, promise.

Chapter II

            Quatre and Trowa sat in their living room talking quietly.  "Trowa, I think we should have a picnic and invite Wufei, Duo, and Heero. It will be like old times."

            "Except without all the fighting."

            "Yeah, so do you want to do that?"

            "Sure."  In a few minutes Quatre had Duo on the phone and they began making plans.  It didn't take long for them to plan who was doing what and then Quatre was off again.  Duo proceeded to call Wufei and beg Wufei and Heero to come too.  An hour later they all met at a nearby lake and settled for a place under a big oak tree.  Quatre laid out the blanket while Duo and Trowa got the food out and Wufei and Heero tried to help out wherever they could.  Finally they all sat down to the meal at which Duo was already digging into.

            "Whoa, slow down buddy the food is not going to up and leave," said innocent blonde pilot.

            "I know," said Duo sending him a crazy lop-sided grin, "but it's all so good!"  Heero watched Duo slightly amused at his friends rate of food intake.  Quatre saw this but just flashed Trowa a look who also noticed a rare smile on Heero's face as he watched Duo.  Wufei was looking over all the food VERY seriously, as if choosing the right foods was a life or death situation.  To him, it was.  He knew that Duo had cooked some of the food and he was trying desperately to stay away from it. Suddenly Duo fell down on his back and moaned, "Ohhh…."

            "What's the matter Duo?"  Asked Quatre.

            "Ohhh…."

            "Duo," Heero tried not to look worried, "what's wrong?"

            "Tummy ache!"  Duo lay holding his stomach.

            "Justice is served.  Shouldn't have eaten so fast, baka." The remaining pilots ate so Duo babbled about different things.  They all finished and Duo suggested a swim.  They all looked at him skeptically.

            "Awww…  Come on guys!  You'll come with me wontcha, Wuffkins?"

            "My name is WUFEI!"

            "Does that mean you will?"

            "No."

            "PLEASE?"

            "No."

            "Will somebody go swimming with me…. Heero?"

            "K."  Four very surprised pilots stared, mouths hanging open at the Perfect Soldier's willingness to actually have a little fun.  In response Heero pulled off his shirt stood up, kicked off his shoes and waded in the warm water.  Duo regained his senses.

            "Oi, Hee-chan, wait up!"  He said chasing after him and throwing off his shirt and shoes behind him.  Once he had got in as deep as Heero he splashed him, a lot.  Heero splashed back, also a lot.  Duo laughed insanely and dived under pulling Heero's feet out from under him.  Heero pulled him up by his braid.

            "Ow! Ow! OW! Heero, Stop!"

            "Ok…"  He picked Duo up in his arms and threw him even deeper into the water.  This continued as the other three pilots watched from the shore.         

            "They are perfect together."  Quatre quietly commented to Trowa.

            "I know."  Trowa answered.

            "Hey Heero, let's race to the middle and back, K?"  Heero responded by swimming off.

            "No FAIR!"  Duo shouted swimming after him.

            "Hmmm… looks like fun."  Quatre commented.

            "Then let's join them."  Trowa stripped to the waist and walked off, knowing his blonde would follow.  Wufei also joined in soon and the boys spent the rest of the day swimming and playing.  Even Wufei stopped talking about justice enough to have fun.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~

            Duo ate his dinner of ice cream and chocolate syrup thoughtfully.  //Heero's back and everything seems normal, but it isn't.//  He sat and took another bite thinking of all the time it had taken to get Heero off his mind and how easily Heero had just regained dominion of his thoughts.//Damn. Why is he back!  I guess…  I guess it can't hurt to be around him.  I just can't let him get close again.//

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~

            Trowa and Quatre were at home, sitting together watching a movie.  Quatre moved even closer into Trowa's embrace, if that was possible.  Trowa tightened his arms around his lovers waist.

            "Trowa?"

            "Yes, little one?"

            "Do you think they will get together again?"

            "I don't know Duo seemed pretty broken up last time, you think he would let a relationship happen again?"

            "I…." Quatre leaned back to look in Trowa's eyes, " I don't know, I don't even know if it would be good for Duo."

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~

            The next morning Heero called Duo from a pay phone.

            "Hello?"  Duo answered sleepily.

            "Duo you're _still_ sleeping?"

            "Of course, why are you calling so early?" Duo answered with a huge yawn into the phone.

            "It's one o'clock P.M., I never thought of it as early."

            "So it is."

            "Anyways Wufei kicked me out, I need a place to stay until I can find a place and a job."

            "I guess you can stay here…why don't you just ask Quatre for money, that's what I do."

            "I don't know.  I have one of J's cards and some cash of my own for stuff, just not apartment renting."

            "Ok.  Well I guess I'll see you soon!"

            "Bye."

            "See ya." Duo hung up. //I can live with him without getting close, right?// Duo tried to ease his conscience Then with another thought he finalized it.  "Of course I can. After all I _am_ the almighty Shinigami!"

Thanks for my reviews and thanks for reading I'll try to update sooner!  Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own any of the characters, if I did than I'd be a much better writer than I am.

            A while later Duo was laying on the couch flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang.  Duo flung open the door.  "HEERO! How ya doing? Come on in?" Heero walked in and set his bag on the carpeted floor.

            "Ok, well I don't have an extra room so…I guess you can sleep in the living room if you want… I guess the couch is comfortable."

            "K."  Heero looked unenthusiastically at Duo.

            "Well, then!" Duo continued to talk while leading Heero to the living room, "Whatcha' wanna do 'cuz there's nothing on TV but boring old documentaries and wildlife stuff and Martha Stewart!"

            "Hn."

            "Awww, come on, Heero don't act like that!"

            "Ok."

            "So whatcha wanna do?" Duo really was bored but for the life of him could not think of anything to do.

            "I dunno."

            "Well, I gotta go shopping… I'm all out of junk food.  I guess you could come if you want."

            "That's fine I'll stay here.  I gotta go through my stuff.  I'll try to find something on TV."

            "K. Well I'll be back in an hour or so."  Duo picked up his keys and walked out the door.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~

            Heero flopped down on the couch as Duo left and picked up his nearby black sack.  Darn that Wufei going off on a trip with Sally and leaving Heero to stay with Duo.  Not that he minded really but he knew Duo did.  He had contemplated calling Quatre and staying over there but he didn't feel like watching Trowa and Quatre all the time.  He'd feel like he was intruding.  Of course, he sort of felt like he was intruding here too.

            Silently, he pulled out his black laptop and plugged it into the wall giving it time to charge up some energy so he could use it portable later.  He hated to have it plugged in while he worked it annoyed him.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~

            Duo struggled through the door with something near seven bags of all sorts of assorted caffeine and sugar filled foods.  "Hey, Heero, can you go out to my car and get the rest of the stuff, there's only a few bags…  A few bags turned out to be ten.  Heero silently wondered if this was all Duo lived on and how if he did.  He tried to carry all the bags at once but was unsuccessful and ended up making two trips to get all the food to the kitchen were Duo was putting it all into different cabinets while whistling an old tune.     

            "Um…Duo… do you have any _other _food?"

            "Yeah, I think, in the fridge I got some eggs and stuff," with a quick look through the fridge and some other cabinets Heero found out that he did have some food that wasn't junk but not much.  As dinner came round and Duo went to pull out chips and a dozen cokes Heero offered to try and cook something instead.  

            Duo looked at him surprised, "You can cook…"  Heero looked at him blankly.  "I never knew all this time.  You never told me.  Meanie."  Heero ignored him and went to find some decent food to make dinner.  Heero finally just decided to make omelets deciding that was probably the easiest thing.  So a half-hour later Duo and Heero sat down to the meal and ate.  After dinner Duo headed off to take a shower and go to bed.  Once he was inside his room though he called Quatre and waited quietly for him to pick up. After a short wait he did.

            "Quatre?"  I talked quieter than usual, not wanting Heero to eavesdrop on my conversation.

            "Oh, hello Duo.  I can't talk long.  I'm sort of busy."

            "O…k then," Duo said pretty sure he could guess at what Quatre was busy with.  "Guess who's staying at my house?"

            "Umm…. I don't know who?" Quatre wanted to get the guessing game over with quick.

            "Awww… be a better sport, guess."  

            "I don't want to."

            "It's Heero."  Duo waited and heard Quatre gasp out loud.

            "Are you to… you know…?"  Quatre stuttered.

            "No.  We are not together, He just needs a place to stay."

            "Oh," Quatre sounded disappointed. "So why did you call me?"

            "I dunno, just thought I should tell you.  Anyways I guess I'll leave you to Trowa, hm?"  Duo almost laughed out loud as he imagined the blush that would come on Quatre's face from being found out at what he was really doing.

            "T-Trowa and I aren't doing anything."  Quatre stuttered out.

            "Uh huh, sure Quat-man, I'll see ya later."

            "Bye Duo."

            Duo hung up and silently got into bed wondering what he was going to do tomorrow to entertain the 'perfect soldier'.

Sorry 'bout this chapter… I was all ready to write a long chapter over this nice long break.  But then came the parents, and the babysitting I didn't get anything done.  Sorry guys.  I promise it'll get better later.  I'm just doing bad right now and I really don't get this chapter at all.  Which is sort of weird since I'm the author but I am working on 5 hours sleep at 1:30AM… so I don't know I guess it was basically to get Heero into Duo's apartment lol. Thanks to all my reviewers and continue to review please.  A little constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either, I don't like how I write. Now I got to get to bed… sleepy.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing, thanks for asking.

            Duo spent the next week showing Heero his favorite parts of town, most of them being bars, but when Friday night rolled round and Duo got ready to drag Heero out for another night of what he called 'fun', Heero objected.  

            "Why not?"  Duo whined.

            "Because it will be too crowded on a Friday night."  Heero really was just tired of Duo getting drunk every night and sick every morning.

            "That's the fun of it," Duo continued to beg, but with one look from Heero he realized he wasn't going.  Well at least he wasn't going with Heero…he _could_ go by himself. With only a little thought he decided against that.  "So where do you wanna go, hm?"

            "I don't know, I don't live here remember?"  Heero asked.

            "Oh…yeah." Duo continued to stand in his living room trying to think.  Suddenly he plopped down on the couch bouncing off all Heero's nicely folded clothes.

            "Duo…" Heero started, getting angry out Duo.

            "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. I'm thinking."  Duo answered not even looking up.  Heero rolled his eyes and continued to stand watching his braided friend.  After a few more minutes of 'thoughtful' silence, Duo finally talked again.  "Heero… do you like video games?"  Duo was pretty sure he didn't but it needed a try since he couldn't think of many places to go.

            "Not really." Heero answered.

            "Oh… do ya like pool or _any _of the interesting stuff you find in normal arcades?" 

            "Nope."

            Duo looked disappointed.

            "Would ya go as an alternative to a crowded place?" Duo pleaded.

            "Um… how many people would there be?"

            Duo smiled widely knowing that he would get Heero to go somewhere tonight since he hadn't already said no.  He really rathered going _somewhere_ on a Friday night even if it wasn't somewhere he was used to going as long as he didn't have to stay at the house.  "Not many considering its closed up for the night."

            "What do ya mean?" Heero asked skeptically.

            "Well…" Duo paused thoughtfully, "It's sort of like a neighborhood pool, I guess, but it's got a room connected to it with video games and food and stuff…  But it closes at five PM, so it's already closed so we would have to break in but that does mean no one would be there."

            Heero sighed inwardly, "Okay."

            "Yeah!"

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys left at seven enjoying the warm air and the night that was just starting to set in.  They had decided to walk since it was only five minutes away on foot and were soon nearing the gate to the pool. Duo silently jumped it since it only came to his waist and Heero followed.  He walked quickly around the exterior of the pool and walked up to a medium-sized wooden door and immediately began picking the one lock with his lock pick.  It barely took a few seconds before it opened and both boys walked in.

            "See," exclaimed Duo walking into the game room. "No people, but lots of stuff to do."  Duo quickly walked over to a nearby game and began to play while Heero took a seat on an old-looking, dusty couch to watch his friend play. Duo became bored with the game he was playing promptly and continued onto the next.  He repeated this process a number of times before reaching a multiplayer game, he turned and grinned mischievously at the now almost asleep Heero.  "Hee-chan…" Called Duo breaking the comfortable silence that had set in.

            "Hm?" Asked Heero shaking himself awake.

            "Do you wanna play a game with me?"

            "Not really."

            "Then what do you want to do?"

            "I don't know."

            "I brought ya here to have fun, not to sleep.  Ya hungry?"

            "I guess."  Heero answered warily.

            "Ok. I'll be back."  Heero eyed Duo as he walked into a door labeled 'concessions,' stay for a few minutes and promptly come back with two large handfuls of candy.  Duo plopped down on the couch beside Heero sending up a cloud of dust and began to cough.  As soon as it cleared he opened his eyes and dropped a large handful of assorted candies onto Heero's lap. "Okey dokey… all those for you and…" Duo paused dumping an even bigger handful of candy onto his lap, "All these for me."  

            Heero eyed the candy but didn't eat any.

            "Awww.  Come on Heero eat some."  Without hesitating Duo took three or four already unwrapped pieces and thrust them into Heero's mouth forcing him to eat them.  Soon enough Duo had eaten the rest of his and forced Heero to eat most of his before walking back out the door to the pool.  Heero stood and followed him not having anything to do in the room.  Presently outside Duo had found the light switch for the underwater lights and had turned them on and was dangling his now bare feet in the water.  Heero continued to just stand there for a full minute or so just staring at Duo.  Duo startled him by again breaking the silence.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Um," Heero was caught off guard. //What was I doing?  Oh yeah, I was watching Duo. Can't tell him that…// "Just… thinking."  Answered Heero belting off an easy lie and walking towards were Duo was sitting.

            "Bout what."  He should of known Duo wouldn't of let him get off with that. By this time he had reached Duo and sat down beside him cross-legged.  

            "Not much, how about you?"  Inwardly Heero noted that Duo wasn't being his normal loud self and wondered why.

            "Nothing."  Duo was struggling in his thoughts. //How am I supposed to not like him when he is trying to be nice.  Why can't he be mean like he used to be.//  Duo was becoming frustrated with himself. //Stupid Heero.  Always acting mean when I want him to be nice, and nice when I want him to be mean.  Damn him, why do I care how he acts?  I don't.  He left me and he's not getting close to me again.//  Duo was beginning to realize it had been quiet for too long and decided to make some noise so he began kicking in the water splashing the water everywhere and, in the process, making lots of noise.

            "Ahhh!  Duo! You're getting me all wet!"  Heero practically shouted.  Duo just laughed and kicked harder. "DUO!"  He kicked even harder thoroughly splashing the Japanese.  Suddenly, Heero got an idea. In one quick movement he got behind Duo and pushed him into the water.  By the time Duo had resurfaced, yelling different profanities which Heero couldn't catch since he was also spitting out water, Heero had stood triumphantly looking down on his opponent.  When Duo looked up to splash him as hard as he could, he noticed he was smiling.  Not an evil or mischievous smirk but actually genuinely smiling something even Duo hadn't seen a lot.  He stopped mid-splash and just stared at Heero. His mind screamed at him. //I can't like him.  I can't.  I already said I wouldn't.//  He continued to watch as Heero smiled even wider as Duo pulled himself out of the pool. 

            //But his smile is so cute!  Argh! I can't like him.//  Duo pulled off his shirt and wrung it out over the pool.  "Heero… you are _so_ gonna pay for that later." When he looked over at Heero because he hadn't answered he was still smiling.  Duo couldn't believe it.  It had to be some sort of record.  Heero smiling for at least a minute! //He is really cute though. Why does he have to be so darn cute?// Duo finished thinking again frustrated with himself.

I'm actually somewhat pleased with this chapter but, oh well, I'm sure that means everybody else _isn't._  Thanks for reading everyone and please review.  Constructive criticism is welcomed gladly as long with nice comments. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but that was basically cuz I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next but I already have the next chapter in mind so it should be up shortly.  Thanks! Bye!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Check in chapter 2.

Starting Over Again:  Chapter 5

            It was two days later and Heero was sitting in a wooden chair typing on his laptop.  He quietly mumbled to himself.  "Ok J.  Where'd ya go this time…" He continued to type, "I'm going to find you." Fifteen minutes later he stopped typing and shut down his laptop.  He stuck it in his sack and walked out the front door with a quiet, "found you."

            Almost ten minutes after Heero drove out of the driveway, Duo drove in.  He walked into his silent apartment.  "Heero, I'm home," he called out walking into the living room.  "Hm, he's not here…o well." Quickly he walked over to the TV and picked up his video game controller and began playing.

                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  //Ok, if J is twelve hours from Duo's apartment, and I've been gone three hours there is still nine hours left. // As he drove though a large orange sign came up reading 'Worker's ahead.  DETOUR.' //Damn. //

                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            By nightfall, Heero still wasn't home.  //I didn't expect him to stay anyways…// Thought Duo silently walking towards his room. He pulled off his clothes, left his boxers on and got in bed.

            The next day Duo woke up early to the sound of continuous knocking. //So many visitors lately…// He picked up the nearest pants, slipped them on and dragged himself to the noise determined to stop it.  He swung open the door already angry at whoever had came so early just to get angrier by who it was.  "What do you want, Relena?"

            She walked right past him before she began her explanation.  "I heard my Heero was over here and of course I had to come over right away."

            "Who told you that?" Duo asked, even angrier because now he would have to disinfect his house.  Her perfume was now lingering everywhere along with little pink fuzzies from her scarf and pink glitter from her handbag.

            "Quatre," She continued on from the already reached living room to the kitchen, and from the kitchen into Duo's room with Duo following closely behind.

            "Get out of my room Relena." Duo said annoyance clear in his voice.

            "Well… where is he?"

            "He's not here." Duo answered.

            "WHY didn't you tell me that before?"

            Duo shrugged, wondering why he didn't himself before when he saw more glitter fall on the carpet.  "Relena get out, now."

            "Fine I don't want to see you anyways," she answered and stomped off towards the door. 

            Duo headed to the closet to get the vacuum cleaner. After he had finished vacuuming all the rooms and getting all the pink fuzzies off the couches, the phone rang.  He picked it up. "Hello?"

            "Hey, this is Quatre. Relena just left she called me a liar, said that Heero's not over there."

            "Well he isn't."

            "Where is he?"

            "I don't know. He just left, just like last time without saying a word or telling me where he was going. Except this time we didn't get in a fight.  I guess that was expected though."

            "I'm sorry Duo."

            "Nothing to be sorry about he didn't hurt me this time.  It's not your fault anyways."

Duo heard Quatre sigh. "Ok, well I've got to go Sally and Wufei just showed up, but I'm gonna call you later, K?"

            "Fine with me."

            "See ya."

            "Bye."

            Duo sat down on a recently cleaned couch and felt loneliness envelope him. //He didn't hurt me this time, not as bad, but even in this short period he had became one of the only things I thought about.  Now I have to get him out of my mind… again. //  Duo sighed out loud and laid back on the couch playing with a thread on his shirt.  "Why does my life have to be so complicated," he asked the air.  Within a few minutes he became bored after having Heero over for  about two weeks every day it seemed like there was nothing to do.  He decided to go to Quatre's and Trowa's for a while.  If Wufei was over there he could have some fun. He decided it would be easy to forget about Heero.

!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See chapter three.

Pairings:3+4, eventually 1+2

Note: People have said they are OOC and your right they are. I didn't intentionally do it, but they are. I'm not gonna change it because they probably all have different sides to them that we don't know about anyways.  I mean if I was in a war I personally wouldn't be very happy and always talking and stuff either.  I'm not like that as it is. I'm sorry if you don't like them OOC…I'll try not to make it that bad.

Chapter Six

After Duo arrived at Quatre's place and hung out for the day he decided to spend the night. He woke up earlier than usual the next morning and, not knowing what to do, he went to find Quatre.  He wandered the mansion for a while before finding a door that led to a garden at the back of the house.  There, Quatre was enjoying the morning hours weeding a small section with many flowers right next to the vegetable section. Quatre was pretty caught up in his work and did not notice the long-haired boy come up behind him.

            "Good morning!" Duo commented happily. Quatre almost jumped.

            "Hi Duo.  You scared me a bit." He replied smiling also.

            "I scared a _Gundam pilot _just by saying good morning?" Duo asked teasingly. Quatre rolled his eyes in response.

            After a bit of silence, Quatre spoke up, "You can join me if you want.  Just start in this row right here and work to the right and I'll work to the left."  Quatre said pointing to a row to the right of him.

            "Uhhh… I've never really… um, done that before," Duo answered.

            "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't of expected you to.  That's OK though, it's easy.  Just do what I do. Like this." Quatre pulled another weed out during his last sentence to demonstrate.

            "Oh… OK." Duo dropped to his knees and went to pull out one of the offending plants. "Like this?" He asked, holding up a large green stem with many green leaves.

            Quatre looked up, "Yeah it would be if that was a weed, but it's a flower!" Quatre answered laughing lightly. He went on to explain the difference between a flower and a weed.  "See it has a bud.  These are weeds." He finished pointing to a smaller piece of vegetation without a bud. "Got the difference?"

            "Yeah, I think." Duo responded and again went towards killing off the nasty intruders. For a row or two both boys weeded silently.  

            Quatre broke the silence again, "So where did Heero go off to?" He asked, hoping he wasn't prying into anything.

            "I dunno.  He just left.  I s'pose I should of expected it."  Duo answered while pulling out an extremely stubborn weed.

            "You okay with it though?" Quatre inquired and sat down on the stone path behind him.

            "Yeah." Duo replied, flashing Quatre a smile to assure him of his said answer.

            "I'm serious Duo, tell me the truth, K?" Quatre asked again.

            Duo sat down about a foot away from the blonde, Indian style. "Well…he's on my mind, like he was last time, but not near as bad.  I can think about other stuff without always turning up with him again."

            "Do you think he'll come back?" Quatre asked hopefully.

            "No." Duo sat silent a few seconds before continuing, "He was only here until he could go on his way again." Duo finished, sure of his answer. 

            "Duo…" Quatre began to talk when he was cut off.

            "Quat, I'll be fine, really. I mean, I guess I started liking him again because I feel lonely without him around, but I'm going to be ok.  It's not like I'm crying myself to sleep or anything, k?" Duo flashed a large smile.  Quatre was just about to comment that he had cried himself to sleep the last time Heero had left when Trowa came out.

            "Tro! Good morning! Where ya been man?" Duo exclaimed happily instantly reverting from the seriousness he had mere seconds ago. Quatre noticed, of course, but dismissed it while standing to accept a kiss from his koi.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Heero accelerated for the next ten miles then took a sharp left to park in front of a large white building. //Stupid detour. I could have been here hours ago if it wasn't for that!// He quickly stepped out of his car and headed up to the steel front door.  The intercom came to life.

            "State your name and purpose of visit," a voice demanded harshly.

            "It's Heero.  Let me in."

            "State your purpose of visit." The voice repeated it's demand.

            "Do you want me to enter by force?" Heero threatened.  Within a minute a bright green light flashed above the door accompanied by a short low-tone beep as the door simultaneously swung inward.  Heero stepped inside and continued until he reached a steel stairwell.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Duo followed Quatre and Trowa back to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them.[1]  They ate most of the meal in silence and afterwards Duo decided to go home.  Once he arrived he silently walked in the front door and was heading to the front door when he spotted Heero's bag sitting beside the couch. //Great// he thought sarcastically. //Heero left his stuff here.  He must have been in a hurry.  That means he's going to have to come back and get it. Just great.// Duo really didn't want to see Heero again now that he knew that all Heero wanted was a place to stay before he moved on.  Trying to forget the sack, he headed towards the shower.  Duo took a long, hot shower.  After he dried off and got some new, clean clothes on he proceeded to begin to blow dry his hair.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After Heero reached the top of the staircase he took a right.  He memorized the map of this building earlier from his computer.  Well at least the parts of the map that concerned him.  He passed three doors before stopping at the next one.  He grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked. "J…," he almost yelled through the door, "Let me in, I know your in there."  A click was heard and the door opened.

            "Hello, Heero," Doctor J then stood watching Heero.  Heero just pushed past him into the room.

            "Where's my stuff?"  Heero questioned harshly.

            "So… your back."

            "You're the one who left."  Heero mumbled sounding almost preoccupied, seeing as he was searching the large lab for his belongings.

            "Correct,"  answered the doctor ignoring Heero's earlier question.

            Heero decided to repeat himself, "Where is my stuff?" Questioned Heero again, getting angry with J because he seemed amused that Heero couldn't find it.

            "Three doors over, here's the key," he said throwing a card to Heero.  The teen caught it and swiftly made his way to the said room.  He found a large box which he assumed was his stuff, a quick glance inside confirmed it and he was off down the hall, box in tow.  J stuck his head out the door, "Where did you put the key?"

            "The desk," Heero answered in monotone, tired of dealing with the stubborn old man.

            "Oh and Heero," started the doctor with something that could have been perceived as a smirk, "I went through your stuff…Nice pictures of two."  

            Heero wasn't sure if the man was sarcastic or not, but it didn't matter he wouldn't ever come back to this place again.  He left without saying a word.

Author's Notes:  Okey dokey well…. I had this finished about two weeks ago along with the next two chapters… but I am a big procrastinator and I didn't get them up. Gomen.  Anyways… I will start typing the next one right now and hopefully have it up today or tomorrow…  Can't say about chapter 8 cuz im bout halfway through that one.  But constructive criticism is accepted cuz I need to know what im doing wrong, ne?  Nice little comments are wonderful too.  So…leave a review, k?  Thanks Lots!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did than Relena would have never even been in the show much less ever came into existence…

Warnings: Future 1x2, mentioned 3x4, Relena bashing (maybe only in chapter 5 who knows?) and OOC, I guess.

Authors Notes: OK, well this chapter is going to be short because I wanted to quit where I quitted. I hope that's a good enough reason… anyways I've already started Chapter 8… so no worries, k?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As Heero drove back down the now familiar roads he contemplated on what J said right before he left.  He wondered what the doctor had thought about Heero having a whole photo book filled with pictures of Duo. They were mostly just pictures of Duo relaxing around the house, but a few were at different parks and such Duo had dragged him off to.  Still though he had never told J about Duo and his relationship and he was pretty sure the doctor knew he was gay now. //Least I think I'm gay… I could be bi, I guess, the only person I've ever liked is Duo…// 

            Heero continued along until he hit the intersection where the work on the road had been done.  This time the road was open and there was no detour.  Heero was relieved to see this as it cut off many hours off his trip home.  He was back at Duo's apartment at three o'clock sharp.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo had just finished getting ready to go our for the evening when he heard someone knock on his door.  Only once. //What a way to ruin what was going to be a good evening. Damn.//  He quickened his step and picked up Heero's sack while making his way towards the door.  After opening the door and shoving the bag in Heero's stomach he spoke, "There, take your stuff." Duo commanded, his voice lined with malice and a bit of pain.  He slammed the door in Heero's face.  This confused Heero and not knowing what to do, he knocked again.  

            "What do you want?" Asked Duo through the door, pain becoming more evident in his voice, but still mixed with lots of anger.

            "What are you talking about?" By this point, Heero was geniunly bewildered.

            "I gave you your stuff, so now you can leave," Duo answered, repeating himself.

            "Duo… I really don't get what your saying, last time I checked I was living here.  Has something changed?" Heero concluded that he had missed something while he was gone.

            "You left," Duo began, "You don't live here anymore, remember?" asked Duo still very sure that Heero had just used him as a place to stay for a week or two.  Meanwhile Heero was beginning to catch on, Duo had thought he had left him for good. 

            //Stupid me.  I should of left a note or something.  I guess I just don't think that way.//

            "Duo," Heero paused trying to find the right words to say, he had never been good with them, "Please, open the door, I feel weird talking to a piece of wood."//Dammit…I treated him just like J treated me.  Just up and left, no respect for him at all.//

            "You are not talking to wood you are talking to me, a human, and I think you should go now." Answered Duo sounding very childish.

            "If you open the door I will explain what is going on," pleaded Heero to his friend.

            "Its okay… I already know.  I really, really want you to just leave.  I gave you your stuff, so why don't you go?" The anger had almost left his voice as it was being quickly replaced by confusion and pain.

            "Duo…" Heero mentally concluded he would have to fix this now, door or no door. "Um…Look, I'm sorry that I left without telling you.  I didn't leave for good, I promise.  I planned on staying here. I am really sorry, just please open the door, then if you want to kick me out ok, but come on at least tell me to my face."

            Duo opened the door slowly, his face betraying many emotions. "You are going to explain." Duo stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

            "Hn."  Heero felt as if he had already reached his word usage quota for the whole week in that last conversation.  He didn't usually talk that much.  In fact he hadn't talked that much in one inning since he broke up with Duo last.  It seemed that boy always brought him out of his shell. He tried to walk in but Duo blocked his way. 

            "Nope, you are not coming in until you explain." He stated poking a finger into Heero's chest as if commanding him to start.  Heero felt the urge to roll his eyes but resisted.  Duo was acting like a five year old.

            "I went to get my stuff from J, I had just found him, I swear I planned on coming back.  I really should of told you."

            "Damn right you should have told me." Duo replied but relief and happiness was already making itself known on his face.  All along, inside, he had wanted to believe Heero hadn't been using him.  He decided to tease Heero, "I don't know Heero," Duo started playfully, "I don't know if you can stay here or not… Maybe… if you _really_ want to."  Duo really was playing around but was caught off guard when Heero answered very seriously.

            "I really would like to stay here Duo, if you will let me.  I have money to move now if you want me to.  But,"  he paused looking into the Prussian eyes for a moment, "I'd rather stay here."  Duo had not expected that and didn't know how to answer.

            "Uh…um…yeah, sure, if ya want," he stammered out."

            "Thanks," answered Heero as he walked inside and again began to set his stuff down and made a second trip to his car to get the rest.  Duo just stood to the side and watched him walk by.

            "By the way," started Heero his back still facing Duo, "Next time… I'll leave a note."

            Duo smiled to himself, and in the back of his mind, unknown to most of his conscious mind he began to trust Heero and even began to like him again.

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:  Ok finished with this chapter a full like 10 minutes (maybe a bit more) than my last one.  It is currently 4:19 AM where I live and I am a teeny bit tired but I do do most of my work at night.  I slept all today so its not having a big affect on me.  Now that I have this finished I think ill go upload it, but I might not post it right away because if I do I won't get any reviews from my last chapter which I want so, I guess I'll wait a day or two… As always anything but flames that don't help me write better are accepted. Love ya guys and please review… please?

THANKS ALL!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Some other lucky people do.  
  
Author Notes: It's been over three months since I last updated, gomen nasai. I had this chapter started and almost  
  
finished when I posted my last chapter but my computer totally crashed and died forever its in computer heaven now.   
  
Anywayz though I got a new one and I'm finally writing the next chapter but ill be surprised if anyone of my old readers  
  
reads this at all. Ok well on to the story!  
  
  
  
Duo could be found the next day sitting in a chair by his desk arguing with an employee of a nearby restaurant.   
  
"Look, I'll pay you extra, just move it to tonight." There was a pause as Duo listened to the response then he started up  
  
again. "It took me a week to get those reservations. Something came up last night and I missed it, bump it to tonight. I  
  
am sure you have at least one extra table." There was another pause and then Duo almost yelled into the phone. "I  
  
don't need to tell you what came up just change it, ok? Gosh, I said I will pay extra." There was a final pause and Duo  
  
finished, "Good, okay I'll be in tonight at seven. Oh, and change the seats from one to two, thank you. Goodbye."  
  
  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Asked Heero from the door.  
  
  
  
"Morning 'eero. I was just calling a restaurant, do you want to go out to eat tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
"Who all would be going?"  
  
  
  
"Just me and, of course, you. That is if you decide to come." Duo replied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess I can go out tonight, it's not like I am doing anything else."  
  
  
  
"Good. Now, I was thinking, you're pretty sure you are going to stay here for at least two months, right?"  
  
Heero nodded positively.  
  
  
  
"Then," continued Duo, "we need to find a place for you to put your stuff in and for you to sleep in instead of  
  
my living room on the couch."  
  
"But.... Duo, you don't have any extra bedrooms." Heero answered confused.  
  
"True, no more bedrooms, but you could use the study. We could bring in the couch and maybe get a small  
  
dresser or something." Duo answered already rearranging the room in his mind.  
  
Duo, don't worry about it. Your living room is fine. Also, I haven't even seen this office before, are you sure  
  
you have one?" Heero asked, confused that he could stay with Duo for as long as he had without even realizing that he  
  
had an extra room. Had he been that inattentive?  
  
Currently Duo interrupted his thoughts, "Nope! We are gonna get you a different room. The only reason you  
  
didn't know I had another room is because I never use it. You probably thought it was a closet or something. All the  
  
more reason for you to use it. Here," finished Duo, grabbing Heero's arm and proceeded to drag him out of his room  
  
and into the living room, "I'll show it to you." The door connected to the back of the living room and Heero had  
  
observed that Duo was right he had always assumed it was a closet. Duo opened the door and flicked on a nearby  
  
lightswitch. "See!" He exclaimed.  
  
Heero proceeded to survey the small room around him until his gaze fell back on Duo. "Are you sure there  
  
would be enough room in here?" Heero asked politely as he could while guestering to the mass of papers, file drawer,  
  
computer and its desk, and other various office items.  
  
"Aw, we'll just take this stuff out you'll see!" Answered Duo with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys had proceeded to pull all of the stuff out of the room and, rearrange it in other parts of the house  
  
including setting up the computer in Duo's room and the throwing away of many old files and documents. Then they  
  
had went to a nearby store and picked up a small chest and a medium sized chair. Presently it was 6:15 PM and they had  
  
just finished setting up the room and rearranging Duo's living room. Duo was sitting in the chair that they had placed in  
  
the living room looking up at Heero who was standing in the doorframe of his 'room'.  
  
"I like this chair, it's comfortable." commented Duo allowed bouncing a little to prove it. Next Duo looked at  
  
his watch. "There's about twenty five minutes till we have to leave for dinner," Duo started standing up and heading  
  
towards his room, "I'm going to go change."  
  
  
  
As Duo headed for his room Heero headed for the shower to clean up and get changed before they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo parked his car and pulled out the keys. He opened his door and stepped out as Heero did the same. They  
  
both walked up to the front door and stepped inside where a young man sat waiting behind a desk. Duo walked closer  
  
to him, "Maxwell." He said as the man looked down and checked his book.   
  
"Oh yes, your right here, table fifteen. Its on the right your waiter will be with you shortly."  
  
"K, thanks." Duo and Heero walked to the table and slid into their seats on either side. Duo decided to start a  
  
conversation. "So, Heero, what did J say last time you saw him?" Asked Duo.  
  
"Nothing much really, you know we've never talked a lot and I wasn't in the mood to even see him at the time  
  
either." Heero answered looking down at the table cloth.   
  
"So you guys didn't talk at all. You live with a guy for a year and he doesn't even ask you how you've been, or  
  
where?"  
  
"Well he complemented my pictures." Heero answered with a little humor in his voice. Really he didn't know if  
  
it was a complement or an insult.  
  
"What pictures?"Asked Duo feeling confused right before he remembered about the picture book Heero used to  
  
have of them. "Wait are you talking about all those pictures you had of me and you?"  
  
"Yeah. Except they are mostly just of you." Heero commented.  
  
  
  
"You still have those! I can't believe it! Why did you save those all this time?" Duo asked, personally he had  
  
put all his pictures of Heero away at the time it had just hurt him more when he saw him. Before Heero could answer  
  
though the waiter came and gave them their menus. He asked what kind of drink and appetizer they wanted and then he  
  
was gone again.  
  
"So," started Duo, "why do you still have those pictures."  
  
Heero shrugged, "I don't know really. About a month after I went to live with J I would open them and look at  
  
them sometimes. I missed you sometimes and it helped me."  
  
"Why didn't you come back to me, at the time I was missing you a lot." Duo answered as his eyes dropped to the  
  
table to trace the lines in the table cloth.   
  
"I figured you probably hated me. I got over that later though otherwise I probably would have never come to  
  
see you." Heero answered surprising himself that he was letting out this much. It was ok though, he assured himself.   
  
Duo wouldn't use it against him. " I... I hope I didn't hurt you to bad?" Heero asked proving that he did still care for  
  
his friends feelings.  
  
Duo took pride in the fact that Heero could talk to him like this but he still couldn't lie to him and tell him that it  
  
didn't hurt at all just to make sure Heero wouldn't feel guilty. He did decide to go bend the truth a little bit. He didn't  
  
want Heero to know how hurt he really was, he didn't feel like talking about it either. "It did hurt me. I got over it  
  
though. I'm talking to ya right? I cried a couple of times and I used to wish you would come back but I had a lot of  
  
healing time though. Let's talk about something else though, OK?"   
  
Duo had shied away from the subject quite quickly Heero noticed but he also didn't push it. He could tell Duo  
  
didn't want to trust him and that was something he had to live with. Inside though, Heero really wished that he could go  
  
back to the way it was and have never hurt Duo the way he did. So they went on to talking some about Heero's stay  
  
with J and other irrelevant matters while eating. Heero didn't mind at all. He could wait for Duo to trust him.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok well I think this chapter was a bit rushed, huh? I'm sorry if you hate it and I know that  
  
Heero was OOC. Sorry. Anyways I'm thinking about deleting this story. If anybody wants me to continue it tell me in  
  
a review, K? I'd sorta like at least two or three people to want me to continue. If nobody wants me to I'll just delete it  
  
otherwise I'll try to get the next chapter up within this month. Thanks to all my previous reviewers and please review,  
  
k? Thanks bye. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Some other nice people do.  
  
Almost a week and three days had passed since Heero came back from J's and everything  
  
was going normally. Actually it was even going better than normal. Currently Heero was taking a  
  
shower and Duo was sitting in an overstuffed chair watching a rerun of an old sitcom from a few  
  
years ago that was just now getting popular when some knocking sounded at the door. As Duo  
  
opened the door it revealed a stoic looking Wufei. Needless to say Duo was surprised. It's not  
  
everyday that Wufei came to see him, and much less straight from work. Well at least Duo was  
  
assuming he was just coming from work guessing from the Preventer's uniform he still had on. O  
  
well, visitors are always nice.  
  
"Hey Wufei, what brings you here?" Asked Duo joyfully.  
  
"I came to see Heero, he lives with you right?" Wufei asked.   
  
Duo nodded his head positively and began walking into the living into the living room.   
  
"Yeah. Wufei come have a seat, K? We got a new couch." As Wufei took a seat Duo continued,  
  
"Anyways Heero's in the shower if you want you can just-" Duo was suddenly interrupted by a yell  
  
from Heero's 'room'.  
  
"Just wait a sec and I'll be out. I'm getting dressed." Heero called out to the two teens in  
  
the living room.  
  
Duo took a seat in his chair again and flipped off the TV while turning his body to the right  
  
in the chair so he could face Wufei. "Never mind then, I guess Heero will be able to talk to you.   
  
What have you been up to?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not much." Wufei answered keeping up the small talk until Heero would come out so he  
  
could get down to what he really came for. "Mostly I've been working lately. I've had to do some  
  
overtime because I supposedly I took more time than I was supposed to on my last vacation. Oh  
  
yeah and Sally moved in with me two days ago so that's been a big hassle getting all her stuff over  
  
to my house." Wufei concluded.  
  
"Ah ha! Wufei has a girlfriend. " Duo remarked joyfully. While Wufei just rolled his eyes,  
  
he wasn't up for denying what he knew was true. Duo continued though, "Aw Wufei it's cute. You  
  
should ask her to marry you! No Never mind scratch that I don't want a bunch of little Wufei's  
  
runnin' around calling me uncle."  
  
At that Wufei began to protest, "Duo... you are not my brother therefore you could not be  
  
any of my children's uncle and another thing is-" But Duo never got to find out what another thing  
  
was because Heero sat down on the other side of the couch at that moment. "Good afternoon  
  
Heero." Wufei greeted and Heero nodded so Wufei continued. "I came over because I remembered  
  
you said you were looking for a job a couple of weeks ago at Quatre's, correct?" Heero nodded  
  
again in Wufei's direction in a sign for him to continue. "So I asked up at work and they said they  
  
have a few spots open if you are still free."  
  
"You work with the Preventers right? I guess I could. Really I could work anywhere right  
  
now for a little while. Could you give me a day or two to think about it?" Heero asked meeting  
  
Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Just give me a call within the next two days and give me an answer, K?" Wufei  
  
finished while standing to signify the end of the conversation while Duo who had been quietly  
  
watching the whole time jumped up to lead Wufei to the door.  
  
"I'll see you later Wuffie, nice talking to you and I hope everything goes well with the  
  
wedding!" Duo proclaimed joyously while quickly shutting the door on Wufei.   
  
Heero looked up curiously from the living room. "Wedding?" He asked to Duo who had  
  
plopped down beside him on the couch.  
  
Duo smiled mischievously. "I was planning Wuffie's wedding while you were in the room.   
  
He is going to marry Sally."   
  
At first Heero looked confused but then remembered that Duo had a way of teasing where he  
  
sounded like he was totally serious. He concluded that it must be one of those times. He turned his  
  
mind back to the Preventers. He wouldn't mind working there. There probably wouldn't be as  
  
much work to do as their was right after the war either. Really though, he didn't want to be out  
  
fighting that much anymore because he didn't want to get attached to the mind set again. He hadn't  
  
gotten out of it yet but still at least he didn't sleep with a gun under his pillow anymore. Though,  
  
Heero thought on a side note, the gun was not far, always withing reach if he needed quickly. Soon  
  
Heero realized that Duo was sitting beside him watching him and he drew his attention back to  
  
reality.  
  
"Are you gonna take the job, it sounds good even though now it would probably be more of  
  
a desk job. Although..." started Duo thoughtfully, "I'm sure you could work the field if you wanted  
  
to."  
  
"Yeah. I'll probably take it. It will pay good and I will know what I'm doing so it can't be  
  
that hard." Heero answered  
  
"See you're ready to take the job already. I don't know why you thought that you wouldn't  
  
be sure yet." Duo finished while clicking the television back on so as not to miss the very end of his  
  
previous show. Abruptly Heero had an idea.  
  
"Duo, why don't you take a job with the Preventers too. It would give you something to do  
  
and Wufei said there was more than one open spot right?" Heero asked somewhat thinking of  
  
himself too. It was always easier for him to get along with people when Duo was around and it  
  
would be especially helpful around people he used to work with.   
  
"I guess I could," Duo replied clicking the mute button on his controller and turning around  
  
to face Heero.   
  
Heero nodded positively, "Yes. You should you won't have to ask Quatre for money  
  
anymore either."   
  
"I will then. When you call Wufei you can ask him if he'll find a place for me to okay?"   
  
Receiving an affirmative nod from Heero, Duo turned back to the TV while Heero made his way to  
  
the phone.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for all my reviews. I know this chapter is short but I will try to make the next  
  
chapter longer. Anyway I kept my promise and got this chapter out this month. Please review and I  
  
will try to get the next chapter out soon also. Thanks! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Starting Over Again  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Some other peoples do.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well I just went on vacation with my family for a week but I'm back and I got a new  
  
chapter. Anyways I think its longer than usual and I made some progress. Thanks for the reviews last  
  
chapter, you guys make me happy!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Heero set down the last bag of groceries on the table with a sigh. It had been a logical  
  
thought for him to get the food since he was the one cooking lately. At least now he could get foods  
  
that served some nutritional value. Quickly Heero began putting up any frozen foods first including  
  
the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream that he had gotten especially for Duo. 'It won't last  
  
long with that boy, though,' thought Heero to himself as he began putting up the canned foods witha  
  
slight smile on his face. That boy was starting to grow on him.  
  
Heero was nearly finished when Duo walked in fully dressed and groomed in a pair of blue  
  
jeans and a black shirt. "Morning Heero!"  
  
Heero shook his head slightly, "Afternoon."  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Asked Duo looking at the clock curiously and noting it was 12:15.   
  
"Oops! Knew I shouldn't of stayed up that late last night." Duo finished talking and started putting  
  
up the extra food. There was silence of a few minutes omitting the occasional mumble or comment  
  
about choice of food from Duo.  
  
Heero finished first and sat down by the table to wait for Duo to finish up the last of the  
  
breads and a few junk food items that Heero had also bought for Duo.  
  
"Man, Heero you bought a lot of food. What'd ya use to pay for it all?" Duo asked  
  
plopping down across from him.  
  
"Extra money I have saved up. I'd rather buy for the whole month than go every week just  
  
to buy groceries." Heero answered.  
  
"Still though you shouldn't go off spending all your money just on food for us." Duo  
  
responded.   
  
"Wufei got back to me, we're starting Monday so it's not a big deal, we'll have a steady  
  
paycheck."   
  
"So I got a job too?" Duo asked expectantly.  
  
Heero nodded, "Yeah and they wanted to know if you'd rather have field work or a desk  
  
job? If you choose desk you will still have the occasional mission because of your previous work as  
  
a gundam pilot but not near as many as if you choose desk."  
  
"I don't know what I want to pick." Duo sat silent while Heero watched him. Inside Heero  
  
felt himself hoping Duo would pick a desk job like he, himself had done. "What'd you pick 'Eero?"   
  
Duo asked in an attempt to make up his mind.  
  
"Hm?" Heero blinked once, "Oh. Desk."  
  
"I might as well go with that too then, K?" Duo decided, jumping up to make a sandwich  
  
and leaving Heero to his thoughts.  
  
Silently, Heero looked up and watched the other teen move about the kitchen. He had  
  
wanted... to know where Duo was. To know he was OK. He didn't want it to be like the war.   
  
Really he knew it would be much safer now and that Duo could take care of himself but... still,  
  
memories have a way of creeping up on you. He remembered when Duo could be gone for weeks or  
  
months and he would know nothing. In the end, Heero didn't want to worry about the other pilot.   
  
He knew he would, too, if Duo had chosen to be one of the few in the field. It was one of his  
  
weaknesses, to worry about Duo. One he would never show, but was nevertheless there. But... why  
  
would he worry? During the war he had because he was a friend, a crush, even his lover at the time.   
  
So what did that mean now? Sure Duo was a friend, you don't very well live with someone you  
  
don't see as a friend. But was there more to those feelings...?  
  
At that thought, Duo sat down across from him again, swallowing a large bite of his  
  
sandwich and breaking Heero's line of thought.   
  
"So, I was thinking, if we start work Monday we only have three days of freedom left, right?   
  
Well, counting today into it we have four." Duo looked up.  
  
Heero nodded again, "Like what?"  
  
"There's some new movies on up at the theater, wanna see one?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess that'll be fine." Heero replied.  
  
"K. Great, I'll be right back," commented Duo, running off towards his room.  
  
As Heero watched him walk away, waist-length braid swinging behind him, he knew the  
  
answer to his previous question.  
  
Yes.  
  
Cautiously Heero sighed to himself. What to do? 'Sit and wait I guess. There's not much I  
  
can do. Unless I want to leave again... No, I can't do that it would tear Duo up. What's the harm  
  
anyways? Why do I have to do anything? I've felt this before and it's not new there is nothing to be  
  
afraid of.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next three days flew by quickly for both boys and in no time flat they were waking up  
  
early for work. Heero found another reason to be happy the braided boy was around him. When  
  
Duo was around he didn't have to talk or socialize much with co-workers because Duo took care of  
  
it. The first day many people were surprised to see the boys back, escpecially Heero. But when they  
  
would ask questions or give a greeting Duo would just pipe in with, 'Yup! Me and Heero are back  
  
and ready to get the bad guys!' Or something similar to it. It almost seemed as if Duo was trying to  
  
help Heero out ... and Heero liked it.  
  
Knowing the pilots reputations, and the killers they once were, everyone on the job was  
  
surprised when the two boys sat down ant their separate desks and started working. Of course, this  
  
brought even more questions which Duo was happy to answer, and made Heero even happier to  
  
have Duo around.   
  
After that though the day went smoothly and quickly for the teens. Soon enough the boys  
  
were in Heero's black car, radio on, driving home and in twenty minutes later they arrived.  
  
"Well Heero, how'd ya like work?" Duo asked plopping down on the couch.  
  
Heero shrugged slightly showing his indifference while sitting down. "You?"  
  
"An. It was pretty good. I have a feeling it might get boring if I don't liven it up a bit  
  
though. But I guess desk jobs are like that, right?" Duo asked, another, more mischevious smile  
  
covering his face.   
  
Heero shrugged again, really he didn't have much job experience except for his war work,  
  
and the odd jobs he did for J, and neither one of those seemed boring to him.  
  
"Hey 'Eero, I was wondering, why did you decide to get a desk job?" Duo asked, laying  
  
back on the couch, ankles crossed, hands behind his head.   
  
Heero let out a sigh. He knew this question would come eventually, from somebody. Ah,  
  
well at least it was Duo, he seemed to understand him. "As you know I was trained only for war.   
  
I've seen blood and cold blooded murders from a very young age. I've been holding or controlling  
  
weapons for most of my life. I don't want to go back to anything remotely close to that. I... don't  
  
want it to become an addiction again. And I just..." There was a silence. Heero had said a lot and it  
  
didn't seem like him, he knew that. He had changed now that he had been away from battle all the  
  
time. He finished his earlier statement as best he could, "The girl." Why cry... Cry for the already  
  
dead who see no more pain. Heero squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth determined not to.  
  
Duo didn't ask any questions. He understood and Heero had told him of the girl. Heero  
  
looked so vulnerable on that chair trying to hold in pain he felt. Suddenly he had the urge to hold  
  
Heero and whisper to him that everything would be OK. To sit there with him in the overstuffed  
  
chair and just run his fingers through the ex-soldier's hair and help him feel better.   
  
He didn't.  
  
  
  
He tried to banish the feeling, he knew where it was going and he didn't want it. The  
  
thought or even doing that much brought memories. Memories he didn't want. He had to get away  
  
from Heero it was impossible to push them away with him sitting there, looking like he was. He  
  
really had to get away from the memories creeping up on him. Suddenly Duo jumped up, happiness  
  
replaced by anger... or maybe sadness? Whatever it was the teen stomped out of the room and  
  
slammed the door.  
  
Heero opened his eyes at the sound. 'What happened?' He thought to himself. 'I made Duo  
  
mad.... but how? What'd I do?' Heero asked himself silently. Deciding against trying to talk to the  
  
boy, he was angry about something, he made a quick sandwich and trudged to his bedroom to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo slammed his door and quickly walked across the room and threw himself on the bed.   
  
Immediatly he felt guilty. 'I should of at least told Heero I was going to bed, I just left him out  
  
there. Now he probably doesn't know what to think. He opened up to me and then I just stomped  
  
out of the room.'  
  
Old feelings crept up on Duo. 'No. Don't worry about it remember how he hurt you? He  
  
can take a little confusion, it will do him good.' Duo countered himself feeling a little angry.  
  
Duo came back with another argument though. 'I don't know. He seems to be nicer then  
  
before and we've live together for over a month and haven't fought once.'  
  
'Forget it,' the pain seemed to have a voice and arguments of its own, 'he hasn't changed a  
  
bit, just leave it alone.'   
  
'I guess...' Duo finished off uncertainly and directed his thoughts to another topic.  
  
'What was I thinking out there? Why did I feel so much for Heero? I am glad I didn't  
  
follow through I know where that was heading... I would have kissed him.'  
  
Duo stopped in his thoughts, he remembered how it used to feel to kiss Heero. 'No, No,  
  
No! I shouldn't like him. I don't want to like him. I won't like him. He will not tear my feelings  
  
again.'   
  
Everything was silent in Duo's room and he flipped over on his back and stared at the dark  
  
blue ceiling. While trying to change his thoughts the guilt came back.  
  
'Still... I should tell him sorry or at least why I left so suddenly. It's not his fault and I do  
  
want to try and be friends. I don't want to scare him into thinking he can't talk to me.' With that  
  
Duo trudged across his room and into the living room but Heero was already gone.   
  
He walked across the dark room and climbed into the chair Heero had been sitting in. He  
  
sunk into it while Heero's smell seeped out. He hugged a nearby pillow to his chest while bringing  
  
his knees up under his chin. 'Who cares if he already went to bed, I'll tell him in the morning. Who  
  
cares if he didn't come to ask me what was wrong? I don't care if Heero doesn't even like me  
  
enough to find out what's wrong.' Duo sat back closing his eyes and willing himself further into the  
  
chair. It was getting dark and Duo was very tired. He pulled his knees in closer smuching the  
  
pillow into his chest more and smelling even more of Heero.   
  
'If I don't care.... then why.... why do I feel so lonely?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Heero woke up and was getting ready to take a shower when he spotted  
  
Duo asleep on the beige chair that sat in the living room. On instinct he walked over to wake the  
  
boy up but stopped himself upon rememberance of the previous nights events. Somehow, he had  
  
made the boy upset. Maybe because he had brought up the war? The thought of all the bloodspill  
  
had upset the teen? Heero shook his head in confusion. Who knew? All Heero knew is that he felt  
  
bad for upsetting the boy. Gently Heero pushed the bangs out of the boys face and took one more  
  
glance at the sleeping male now sprawled across the chair in an odd position, braid hanging off the  
  
side, hand near the floor still clinging to a pillow that was barely touching the dark blue carpet.   
  
Heero smiled to himself and continued to the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
Duo woke soon after Heero left. Why hadn't Heero woken him up? Slowly it came back to  
  
him how he had acted the night before. O well apologizing could be done later. Duo quickly got up  
  
and got dressed. He decided he would take a shower that afternoon. Duo waited till he heard Heero  
  
close his door, indicating he was in this room, probably changing, then left the apartment. He drove  
  
his own car to work. Really he didn't feel like talking about feelings he couldn't even explain  
  
himself.  
  
Author's Notes: I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me. Plus I have a  
  
question. First of all, I know my chapters are short but I was just wondering if you guys could tell  
  
me about how many pages you make your chapters so I can get a feel for things please?   
  
And guys I am really sorry about the formatting my old computer is down and this one only  
  
has wordperfect which doesn't have html format which is what I like to use so I have been using txt.   
  
If anyone knows anything that works better, tell me k?  
  
And for my reviewer chain: thanks for the suggestions I was thinking somewhere along those  
  
lines too, but im still not sure, whatever happens im gonna try to get it in next chapter which I hope  
  
to get out soon.  
  
Everyone else tell me what I need to improve on, k? Please? I need help with this.   
  
Thankies to all my wonderful reviewers and please review again and tell me how this  
  
chapter went. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Starting Over Again  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I probably won't... ever.... *sniff*  
  
Warnings: future 1x2 and already established 3x4   
  
Notes: I can't believe it took me this long to update. I am SO sorry. All my readers will be gone now... *sniff* Well, now that I'm back in school tho, and I have a study hall and usually nothing to do so I will update faster than I did over the summer, hopefully faster than last year cuz I didn't have a study hall then, o well. Plus, I got Falling on my back all the time to update.... so, yeah, I'll be updating faster. Again, very sorry for the delay.  
  
Oh, yeah... and just in case anyone is wondering Endless Waltz never happened. ^_^  
  
"talking"  
  
//thinking//  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell got to work without a problem and was rather early also. He had been sitting at his desk for almost fifteen minutes, trying to go over paperwork in vain, (to tell the truth, he really hadn't been working long enough to understand what he was supposed to do with each of the different colored papers and folders that had stacked up on his desk), when a young looking, brown-haired man strode up to his desk.  
  
Duo surveyed him real quick, taking note of his brown eyes, tall, lean structure and little pointed nose. The man quickly looked down and addressed the braided boy, "Duo Maxwell?" Duo nodded and stood already ready to get away from the troublesome rainbow folders. "My name is Tim, I am Wufei's secretary. You flew a suit back in the war, right?"   
  
This Tim man sounded down to business. Duo nodded affirmatively with a bit of a smirk on his face all the same, "Deathscythe."  
  
Duo took pleasure in watching the man's eyes widen a bit before he continued, "Yes, well, then you would have no problem flying one of the Preventer's suits." Tim stated, more than asked. "Wufei, whom I presume you know, and his partner David Morgall were to leave at 06:00 hundred today on a three to five day trip for a routine check of a sector of colonies. David called in sick today and we need an experienced pilot in lead. The four other pilots we have called have jobs or previous appointments this week. I was sent to look for a replacement pilot. Will you co-lead this trip with Wufei?"  
  
Duo leaned his weight into his right leg before answering, "Have you asked the boss if this is okay? I am new here. I don't know if they would want me to leave on a trip when just starting a new job."   
  
"I'm sure if Wufei says it's okay it will be. He is on the Board of Directors and has become high in command. He knows this company, if he says you can, it will be fine." The brown-eyed man replied.  
  
Duo let out a low whistle. Well, he wouldn't mind going, it had been a long time since he'd been in a suit. Plus, there would be no killing more than likely, just a check of colonies... in a group with two leaders. "It's like a training trip for new recruits also I assume?" The man nodded. //Sounds like some fun.// Duo's face fell though, "I'm not packed."  
  
The man shrugged, "Buy clothes on a colony, pay it to the company's tab. Time is ticking, the group needs to leave."  
  
"Okay then!" Duo exclaimed, " I'll do it, but may I leave a note for my roommate, he works here."  
  
"A quick one, if you would." The man replied.  
  
Duo took his seat, grabbed a pen and his post-it notes and scribbled a note. He pulled it off and handed it to Tim folded in half. "Heero Yuy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Heero came out of his room fully dressed and immediately noticed that Duo had left the chair. He didn't hear the shower going and he didn't usually mess in the kitchen anymore. Maybe he was in his room?  
  
Heero strode over to the door and knocked. Frowning, he cracked the door open, "Duo?" His frown deepened a tad. Duo must of left without him. //What the heck did I do?//  
  
On the way to work Heero let the radio play on the station Duo had left it on the other day, NOT at 12 volume, though, he brought it down to three and kept driving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Heero picked up the envelope laying on his computer's keyboard. Sitting down and tearing it open he wondered what idiot would put a post-it note in an envelope. His eyes scanned quickly over the note and he let out a silent sigh.  
  
  
  
Hey Heero,  
  
I'm going on a trip with Wufei. I'm sorry about last night and this morning. We can   
  
talk when I get back if you want to. Anywho I'll be going- see you somewhere round  
  
Friday, I guess.  
  
-Duo Maxwell  
  
//He says he's sorry? He must be talking about when he walked out last night. But why did he do it?// Heero sighed again. //That boy is confusing.//  
  
Heero clicked on his computer and began working.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The day was passing slowly for Duo. The had only been flying a hour or so towards the first colony but already Duo had checked out most everything in the suit that he could while flying. He had sang a few of his favorite songs to himself also but that got boring since there was no one to listen to him. This cockpit wasn't nearly as comfortable as Deathscythe's either. He wiggled around a bit. Hmmmm... what to do? Suddenly, he had an idea. He pushed a button in front of him connecting his comm link to Wufei.  
  
There was a bit of static before is switched to his old friend, Wufei. His head laid back on his seat, eyes closed, breathing slowly with his suit on autopilot, he was obviously asleep or trying to get there.  
  
All the more reason to wake him, "HEY 'FEI!!" The Chinese boy jump awoke while Duo watched with a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted back, his face contorting with anger.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My name is Duo, not Maxwell." Duo reprimanded shaking his finger in the air, then stopped, "Well, it is Maxwell too, but my FIRST name is Duo!" He finished again. Wufei merely rolled his eyes at the braided boy's antics. "Anywho," seeing a lack of response from Wufei, Duo decided to just start again. "What's up with all this, what exactly are we doing?"  
  
"Didn't Tim inform you of the details?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"The skinny dude? Yeah, he told me some stuff," Duo waved it off with his hand showing its insignificance to him, "I wanna know details! I'm bored so we can talk about everything. Hmmm... We can start with what colonies we are looking at, then move on to were we are going to stay? What are we going to eat? Who all are we taking? Good stuff, you know 'Fei. Then after that I wanna have a nice, long conversation about how you got your job. You know stuff like..." Duo trailed off as he noticed Wufei had disconnected the link. "'Fei!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Heero's day had finally ended. Without Duo. He went home and sat down to eat. Without Duo. He tried to watch some television... without Duo. Heero laid back on the couch and draped his arm over his eyes. He already was really missing the boy. Had he already attached to him that much just by living with him for a month or two?  
  
Impossible.  
  
There had to be some explanation though. Maybe... maybe he was already a bit attached to him when he came her in the first place? That was possible, he thought quietly. He flipped off the television with his free hand. Yeah, that was very possible. When he first became abandoned by J, he came to Duo first. He asked him to be friends the very first day he talked to him again. He followed Duo to every place he wanted to go that first week of living there.  
  
Yes it was quite possible. Especially with the fact included that he had been with the braided boy once before. But why had he not noticed it when he first came here? Was he that dense? Would all these feelings matter anyways, would anything ever come of them this time? Now that Heero knew what was going on he was much more sure of his feelings than the first time around, but would it even matter? //No, probably not.// Heero told himself sadly. Duo did not like him again. No... and he wouldn't either. He had hurt Duo the last time and he knew it. Personally, Heero would have rathered to just leave it all in the past and not worry about it anymore but he knew Duo hadn't just forgot it. Heero could tell because he could feel the walls Duo had put up against the other pilot.  
  
He could tell in little things, like how he would scoot away from Heero when they were on the couch together not letting any physical touch. Heero could tell because he wouldn't meet his eyes anymore, and now he called Quatre with all his problems instead of talking to Heero who was sitting in just the next room.   
  
Maybe if he apologized for his mistake, and treated Duo nice, showed the boy he could trust him Duo would take the walls down? Maybe Duo would consider....   
  
No, Heero thought, I might as well go to bed rather than lay here and contemplate sappy feelings that won't ever matter anyways. Well off to bed...  
  
~ TBC  
  
Notes: There I finished and I started the next chapter in Study Hall today so it should be out sometime... soon. Once again I feel bad for letting this go this long cuz I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen.   
  
Thank you to ALL my reviewers and please everybody review and tell me what you think I would REALLY appreciate it! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Starting Over Again  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I probably won't... ever.... *sniff*  
  
Warnings: future 1x2 and already established 3x4   
  
Author Notes: Ok so I had this done earlier but hurricane Isabelle knocked out my power for awhile and then I wrote a whole bunch more so... yeah the chapters longer now. So Isabelle got me out of school and made me more productive. I'm just glad that not TOO many people got hurt.  
  
On another note I'm really sorry if my characters seem really out of character. This was my first fic on the net and I'll try to do better on other ones.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*****  
  
The next day flew by quickly for Duo in a blur of political meetings, military checks of colonies, and flying in his assigned suit from one colony to the next. Soon enough, Duo found himself checked into a colony motel for the night, courtesy of Preventers, in a room with Wufei and one other man from their group of six.  
  
It wasn't surprising when minutes later he found himself in one of the two single beds having barely gotten out of having to sleep on the makeshift bed from the pullout couch. He knew it wouldn't be that hard to go to sleep on any of the beds, Duo had had a long day, but he really didn't prefer those lumpy, cold pull-out beds if he could have one of the warm, soft motel beds. Still though, he was finding it hard to drift off when thoughts were still streaming through his head.   
  
The day had been long, yes, but it had also been exciting. Really, it had been a long time since Duo had even been off earth and a much longer time since he had been in a suit. Sure it had brought back some bad memories but all-in-all it had been a fun day.  
  
Also, though, he had began to have thoughts of Heero. Duo wondered where he was and what he was doing. Was Heero already in bed like himself? Had his workday went well and was he angry with Duo for leaving without driving together like they did the first day?  
  
These were all normal thoughts for a good friend to think, Duo told himself. For some reason Duo felt he now had to monitor his thoughts, to make sure that they didn't go array like the other day. Array into thoughts that were definitely NOT normal thoughts for a friend to have...  
  
Like wondering if Heero had met an attractive guy, or girl for that matter, today. If anyone had tried to flirt with him. If Heero had tried to flirt with anyone! If... //STOP!// He told himself mentally when he realized he was starting to get jealous of other people that he didn't even know over a situation that wasn't happening. Of course the situation wasn't happening he rationalized with himself. First of all, Heero would never voluntarily flirt with anyone, especially someone he just met. Second of all, if anyone did try to flirt with Heero he either wouldn't notice or he would try to hurt the person. Third... Hold on, since when did he get jealous over Heero!  
  
*****  
  
Heero groggily opened his eyes to the bright light prying into his room through the slits in his blinds. Wait, bright light? Heero chanced a glance at his alarm clock. "Shit! I woke up late," he whispered angrily into the morning air. Heero now had ten minutes before he was expected to be at work.  
  
It took him a little over 15 minutes just to drive to headquarters!  
  
Damn! This was so unlike him! He hastily jumped out of bed and into some new clothes. Food and a shower would have to wait, he thought as he hurriedly ran his toothbrush over his teeth and straightened his tie in the mirror.  
  
The young man now quickly made his way out the door to his car cranking it on impatiently. He began to feel more relief as he pulled out of the drive-way and made his way towards the exit of the apartment complexes. At least he would only be ten or twenty minutes late. It wasn't perfect but it was better than...  
  
"A TRAFFIC JAM!!!!!" Heero shouted into the air.  
  
*****  
  
Duo hummed quietly to himself while changing into his Preventer uniform. It was some weird tune he'd heard over at Quatre's that had decided now was an appropriate time to lodge itself in Duo's brain and play on continuous repeat.  
  
Duo continued to hum as he made his way out of the small motel bathroom and into a nearby chair. "'Fei bathroom's all yours!" Duo loudly declared while promptly pulling his foot up to finish tying his shoe.  
  
By the time Duo had finished rebraiding his hair all three men were ready to leave for a day of work.  
  
*****  
  
Heero finally got into work near forty-five minutes late and had not even sat down when Une called him into her office. Heero was only mildly surprised when he saw Quatre standing beside her desk. He had done his research. Preventers had worked with Winner Enterprises before, not often, but since Quatre sometimes sponsored different activities and he was one of the five gundam pilots, Preventers worked with him more generously than some of the other companies.  
  
Une looked up and met Heero's eyes, "I have a new assignment for you that Quatre, here, has brought to my attention." She slid a manilla-colored folder across her desk to Heero, "I assume you won't mind doing computer-based assignments like this one here in the future? You are the best for the job."  
  
Heero shook his head and looked over the contents of his first assignment as an employee of Preventers. "I don't mind but I will need-"  
  
"Oh, yes, here's the disk you will need," Une cut Heero off and handed him a disk from her top drawer. "Now, Quatre, do you have anything to add?"  
  
"Nothing business. If you don't mind Heero," Quatre started now directing his attention to Heero, "we could eat lunch together later on since I'm already over here. I haven't talked to you for awhile now."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Good then!" Quatre clasped his hands together, "When's lunch break, around 12:15? Well then, I know a restaurant right up the street that's said to be good!"  
  
"If that's settled, we'll go on to the next piece of business," Une began, "Heero, you were late? On the third day. Seems unlike you."  
  
Heero sighed out loud and ran his hand through his unruly hair while Quatre quietly laughed at Heero's exasperated look.  
  
"Normally there would be consequences for this but I presume that you have a good reason and won't let it happen again. I'll let you off the hook this time, try not to let it happen again."  
  
"Yes, I won't," Heero answered and nodded an informal good-bye to Quatre, turning around, folder and disk in his right hand and left the office.  
  
*****  
  
This day was passing almost as quickly as the day before and Duo was beginning to question if he should ask for more assignments like this. He liked the pace. Wufei assured him that they almost always found some underhand scheme or something of the sort. But that's what assignments like this were for to catch uprisings in their early stages and put a stop to them. The group he was in didn't even have to stop them, just had to report them so that Preventers could immediately get a group out there to stop it. The were all one big team.   
  
The only other thing he had to concentrate on was teaching the new recruits how to fly their suits correctly (which Duo thought was boring somewhat, he had caught on MUCH faster), what, where, how and when to check matters on assignments such as this (which Duo was learning himself), and how to watch their backs if they were ever caught in a bad situation (which Duo had known for years.)  
  
All in all one of the only downfalls of requesting more field jobs was that he would not see his friends as often. // Correction. // His mind supplied. //I won't see HEERO that often. I don't see my friends too often anyway. // Not being able to see Heero shouldn't bother him. He hadn't seen Heero for a year and by the end he didn't miss him. He saw his other friends only once or twice every few weeks or months and he didn't miss them. Heero should be no different.  
  
Right?  
  
Then why was it that every time he thought about being on missions similar to this one most of the time that his mind brought up a convenient picture of Heero's face. Why did he feel like he'd miss the boy so much? That wasn't natural it seemed, but perhaps it was because Heero was quickly becoming his best friend again? // I could always call him though. // He supplied. But, no, that didn't work. He wanted Heero around him, Duo realized. That surprised him. Why would he...  
  
"...Maxwell! DUO!" A strong voice demanded.  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed suddenly and jumped out of his seat.   
  
"Gosh, Maxwell, what world have you been in? I've been calling you forever."  
  
"Sorry," was all Duo had to offer, "what did you want, 'Fei?"  
  
"I wanted you to hurry up and finish that burger. We have twenty minutes until we have to meet the mayor and then Dave, Jerry and you are supposed to check out that new lead I got on the bomb threat two days ago, remember? I think we almost got the place pinned down see all you'll have to do is..."  
  
Duo blocked out Wufei's voice while he finished eating. He had already heard what he was supposed to do THREE TIMES. Soon, the two young men hurried off to the mayor's building while the four others stayed back to relax before their afternoon excursion.  
  
*****  
  
It seemed to Heero that he had no sooner put the disk in and began working when lunch break rolled around. Quatre strolled to the front of his desk, keys clamped firmly in hand, just as planned.  
  
They rode to the new restaurant in a comfortable silence. The waiter seated them quickly, even though it was their busy hour, and Heero was surprised to notice that he was quite hungry. He hadn't had much dinner the night before and had skipped breakfast this morning. Well, at least he would be eating now. If it wasn't for Quatre he would have probably ate straight through break.  
  
After they had finished ordering their food Quatre finally broke the silence that had set in again. "So, Heero, how is everything going with you? I've only been able to talk to you a few times since you came back, you know."  
  
"I've been fine." Heero responded.  
  
Quatre smiled at Heero's short answer. He knew that was just the way he communicated with other people. Well everyone other than duo. Speaking of Duo... "So how is everything going on with you and Duo? Is sharing an apartment okay?"  
  
A strange sort of light appeared in Heero's eyes at Duo's name. Then his expression fell. "I have my own room now. But... I don't know what's going on with Duo, I think he was mad about something when he left."  
  
Quatre frowned, "Left? Oh, you mean that assignment Une was talking about."  
  
Both boys fell silent as they accepted their food from their waiter and began eating. In the end, Quatre was the one to pick up the conversation again.   
  
"Anyways, Heero, are you sure you didn't misinterpret what Duo was feeling? Sometimes you are not the absolute best at understanding others emotions." Quatre offered with a kind smile.  
  
Heero looked out a nearby window for awhile as he continued to eat. Finally he answered, " I don't know... he said he was sorry but I don't know for what or even what exactly was happening."  
  
Quatre grinned to himself. Heero was keeping his monotone and his straight face but it was obvious he was confused. He took another bite of the pasta he had ordered and chewed thoughtfully, he didn't know what exactly to tell Heero he hadn't had too much experience with dealing with him outside the war. Really he should let it work itself out. He decided to do just that. "I'm sure everything will work out Heero, even if Duo is mad at you I'm sure it's not anything too bad. Just apologize to him, Duo's kind he'll understand. He's probably not even mad though, don't get to worked up about it.  
  
"Yeah..." Heero was quickly finishing off the soup he had ordered. "Quatre?" Heero started suddenly after a few moments.  
  
"What Heero?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Do you think that..."  
  
Heero trailed off and Quatre smiled encouragingly, "Go ahead Heero, I'm listening."  
  
Heero hesitated a moment, then started again with a bit of urgency sounding in his voice, "Do you think if I apologized to Duo and tried really hard to show him he can trust me again that maybe... maybe" Heero had said all of that in one breath it seemed and suddenly his voice dropped almost to a whisper and he spoke slower, "maybe he could... love me again?"  
  
-tbc  
  
****************  
  
Author Notes: Ooops I think I definitely made Heero way OOC. Gomen! Anyways, thank you for reading, and thank you ALL of my reviewers you make me SO happy.   
  
  
  
Please, please review and tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter or my whole story it's all helpful and it all makes me happy. I tried to make this chapter longer and I tried to get it out faster and I'm going to try and get the next one out fast too. Thankies! Bye bye! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Starting Over Again  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I probably won't... ever... *sniff*  
  
Warnings: future 1x2x1 and established 3x4x3  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Well I'm getting this chapter out about as quickly as I got the last one out because that seemed to work pretty well but I got hit with a bad 'bout of writer's block so if this is terrible blame it on that.   
  
"Talking"  
  
  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was a small gasp from Quatre's side of the table followed by a warm, encouraging smile sent Heero's way. Now he knew what he had thought all along: Both boys had suffered after the break up. Quatre, himself, had only seen Duo's mourning over his heart break and had felt much worse for the more emotional teen than he had for Heero. But now that Heero had spoke, had asked for love, which all-in-all was a BIG step for him, it confirmed it. It was really the tone in his voice that convinced him the most.   
  
  
  
Heero had hurt too.  
  
But now he didn't know what to say to his blue-eyed friend. Sure Trowa and he had talked about Duo and Heero getting back together; he had even commented on how they were cute together and made such a good couple. The blond was truly perplexed on what to do though. Would Duo come around, he was pretty stubborn, but was he stubborn enough for love?  
  
After a long pause, Quatre tried his best to reply with what he hoped was a suitable answer. "I'm not sure totally. I actually haven't talked to Duo in a few good weeks. I don't know what his feelings towards you are right now. I do know that when you left for J's Duo was upset so...," Quatre trailed off hesitantly. A more hopeful tint to his voice the next time he began speaking, "Maybe he's already started to love you again." 'Or maybe,' thought Quatre, 'he never really stopped.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo walked a different way back to their hotel than his comrades silently angry. He kicked a nearby pebble as far as he could ahead of him into the night. Somehow, in a way unknown to Duo, Dave twisted his ankle while infiltrating the suspect's house.  
  
He made such a loud noise about it that within seconds the suspect and the three men he was meeting with fled. Wufei and his team of two barely had time to nab the guy and two of his workers. The other man got away.  
  
  
  
The logical side of his mind argued with him that since they caught him, now he would be off to trial and not blowing up buildings. The other part of him debated back that since the operation ended so quickly they hardly had any information to convict the guy and soon he'd be out on probation. Plus, they might have to go home early because of Dave's 'injury'. Duo smirked as he came up to the pebble again under the streetlight and kicked it into the upcoming hotels' brick wall.  
  
  
  
How on earth do you twist your ankle while walking?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero's day had gone well so far. He had gotten up extra early, ate his breakfast, and got ready in a reasonable amount of time. In fact, he was just sitting down in his chair to start working again when two young women standing beside the coffee machine caught his attention. It wasn't actually them that caught his attention it was their conversation. They had mentioned Wufei. 'Duo was with him'. Heero listened closer.  
  
"So you do know the Wufei guy, right?" The one girl asked while the other girl nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well I heard that someone in his group got hurt yesterday. Oh... I hope it's not Wufei. He's always been a cutie!"   
  
The other girl smiled and laughed as the walked off. "Gosh, Julie, he doesn't even know you exist! Give it up!"  
  
"No, but see the other day he..."  
  
Heero quit listening to their mindless chatter and looked down to his folded hands and then his blank computer screen. 'Someone had been hurt? It can't be that bad, right? I didn't gather that it was a large assignment. Was it Duo? No, No... Duo was too good to get hurt on any mission they could throw at him during this peace. Of course, it had been a long time since he fought. Maybe...' Heero's thoughts began to go a million miles per minute and he had to will them to stop. Stop worrying, It wasn't Duo.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Heero shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out and got to work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo rolled his eyes again for the fifth time that hour while throwing his last newly-bought shirt into a grocery bag.  
  
"Why do we have to go 'Fei? It's a damn ankle, and it's not hurt that bad."  
  
"Stop whining like a baby, Maxwell," was the Chinese pilot's curt reply. Taking pity on the braided teen he continued, "It's not like back in the war anymore. We can leave for a twisted ankle. The boy is new. We will leave for a twisted ankle."  
  
"But the whole group, for one guy. It's stupid." Duo sat on the bed, waiting for Wufei to finish getting his stuff together.  
  
"We were planning on leaving tomorrow at one anyways... we've covered most everything. Stop whining!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, 'Fei. I guess it'll be good to get home anyways, right? Even if we've only been gone three days it seems like much longer."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero sat in the corner of the couch flipping through some of his old picture books. It had took him forever to even get books for the photos. He didn't get them until he had too many to store in a few plastic bags. But still, he wasn't a real creative person, they were all the same and very plain. A light brown cover with the word 'photos' printed on the front.  
  
He flipped the page and found one of him and Duo on the day they moved into their new apartment. That had been soon after they got together. Duo had moved since then. A small smile graced his face at the memory. He had a very stern look in the picture but he knew he had been happy even then. 'Will I ever have any of that back? The happiness that came just from being loved by Duo?'  
  
Heero moved on and looked over the rest of the page pulling up more memories of the braided teen. He slowly flipped the page when a loud audible click of the door resounded through the apartment living room. He silently, quickly closed the book and stood, ready for an intruder.  
  
He was taken completely off-guard to see the boy he was just thinking about. Duo stood there silhouetted against the bright street lights. Heero had the sudden urge to run over and hug him but he settled for a surprised, "Duo!"  
  
Duo took a few steps forward and shut the door. He turned back around and smiled, "Yep, I'm home!"  
  
Without even thinking about it Heero let out a sigh that did not go unnoticed by Duo. "So your not hurt," Heero whispered under his breath.  
  
Hm? What did you say?" Duo asked while walking into the room, and taking a seat on the couch, not noticing the pictures. Currently his mind was on something else: He had promised to talk about why he'd avoided Heero if Heero wanted to. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Thankfully, for awhile, Heero did not ask. He was more intent on how Duo's first military assignment in over two years had went. Duo was happy to oblige to this conversation and eagerly told him most of the important details and also even went into a small talk about how foolish it was of Preventers to send back a whole team for one man.  
  
Personally, Heero didn't mind. He had missed Duo. Soon after, though, there was a silence that made it seem like the very air itself was pushing the boys to think of something to say.  
  
Finally, Heero pulled a wrinkled post-it note out of his pocket and smoothed it out with his thumb. He silently looked up at the ceiling for a brief second. This had been on his mind and he wanted to get it off but... he was never good at starting conversations. Too bad, there is always a time to learn and it seemed to him like he might have to do a lot of talking in the future if he ever wanted Duo back. Might as well start now.  
  
"Duo, I know you said you were sorry on this but I don't know for what. And I was just wondering if you were mad at me that day you left?"  
  
Duo shook his head. He had figured Heero would misunderstand. "Naw. I said sorry for avoiding you and leaving the room abruptly without a reason." Duo looked away from Heero's blue eyes to concentrate on the carpet instead. "I didn't want to lose your trust. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. The reason, though, it seems sort of trivial now." Duo sought frantically for a way to speak the truth without spitting out that he had wanted to cuddle and kiss the boy that was sitting mere feet away from him now. He didn't know how that would go over and he really didn't want to find out. Plus, admitting it out loud would only make it more final and he didn't want that. For a little while he could still deny it. "It was just... some old memories and emotions got back to me and I had to get away for awhile. And the next morning, I don't know, I just didn't want to talk about it so..."  
  
Heero nodded once he realized Duo was finished before noticing that Duo was still staring at the floor and couldn't see him. He walked over and pulled Duo's eyes up to meet his own. "It's fine. If that's really all it was then I just won't talk about-"  
  
"NO!" Duo exclaimed suddenly jumping up so that Heero had to take a step back. "That's exactly what I don't want Heero... That's why I said I was sorry. I want you to talk to me okay? About anything." Heero nodded slowly at this outburst. It seemed Duo was taking this all very seriously.  
  
"Good." Duo let out a shaky breath. Then he promptly fell back on to the couch and Heero sat down beside him. For a few long seconds a silence ensued until Duo happened to observe on of Heero's many photo books on the opposite sofa.  
  
"Ooh! One of your old photo albums right?!" Duo exclaimed while jerking it up and plopping back down next to Heero. Duo's mood took a sudden turn while he opened it up and started flipping through the pictures. "I still can't believe you saved these!"   
  
Heero simply shrugged and watched quietly as Duo flipped threw the pages and made little comments here and there. When Duo got to a new page he scooted over till he was up against the other boy's leg on the pretense of wanting to see the pictures too. Suddenly Duo faced Heero, "Why do you have this out anyways?"  
  
Heero shrugged again. He looked off to the right a bit then back to Duo. "I thought that, well that Dave guy how he got hurt, I thought that you had got hurt. I heard some people talking in the office that someone had got hurt and I just didn't know if it was you even though I was pretty sure it wasn't. I sort of started missing you after thinking about it and I just wanted to see you so..." Heero trailed off and then met Duo's eyes again.  
  
Duo sat still for a second then smiled. "I missed you too, Heero! I suppose it was good that I came back so that you didn't worry for too long, right?"   
  
Heero nodded again. Then looked down to see a certain picture. One of the ones from a few days before he left. He looked at his hands and Duo continued flipping through the pictures with smiling and pointing out random ones.  
  
Heero's mind was on something else. 'I need to apologize. I even told Quatre that. I don't know why I didn't do it in the first place.' He took in a small breath of air. This would also be fairly new. Apologizing.  
  
"Hey Duo?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hm?" Duo looked up and smiled again, "Whatcha want?"  
  
"I wanted to say that... I'm sorry." Duo's face showed obvious confusion and Heero went on, "I'm sorry that I left you so abruptly and that I hurt you. I know I did. I should... should have never done that. It was stupid of me and terrible for both of us. I really am sorry for  
  
everything."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I loved all my reviews for the last chapter and that is what spurred me on to write this one so quickly. Thank you all my reviewers so much. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Starting Over Again  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to a previous chapter.  
  
  
  
Warnings: Future 1x2x1 and established 3x4x3  
  
Author Notes: It feels like forever since I have updated which I find funny since I've waited MUCH longer than this before but I am putting a huge effort into getting my stuff out faster. Yeah Me! Actually I was on vacation went and saw my dad and my little sis and big bro I was going to write but I was SO busy but now I'm back and going to update! I hope you enjoy!  
  
"Talking"  
  
  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Duo smiled a little sadly at Heero then looked at a nearby picture, avoiding the deep blue eyes of his friend. "It's okay now Heero. It's all in the past now. I got hurt, yes, but I think we both did and I should take some blame too." Duo's smile became wider and his eyes seemed to take on a much happier glint, "Thank you though. For the apology, I mean. It's unlike you; I know it's true."  
  
"If I had it to do again-" Heero began.  
  
"You would have tried harder and so would have I! I would have followed you out the door and dragged you back... But we don't. It's too bad but it's in the past and now that you have apologized forget about it. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"Well then, I'll try harder this time. I won't let this-" Here there was a short pause, very short pause, "FRIENDSHIP come to an end without a fight."  
  
Duo's grin grew large as it could before he replied, "It won't, Heero, it won't."  
  
For a while Duo stared off out the window, then turned his attention back to the neglected pictures in more silence this time. But it was a comfortable, contemplating silence as each dealt with their own thoughts.  
  
At last, Duo closed the book, stood, and stretched. "Ah. Heero, it's been a long day, and its getting late. I'm heading off, k?"  
  
Heero nodded with an almost perfectly concealed sadness, and stood. Quickly at this, Duo wanted to comfort the blue-eyed teen. To take the damn sadness away. He didn't hesitate this time, just suddenly succumbed and enveloped the other lithe frame into his arms.   
  
Though surprised for a quick second, Heero caught on fast, pushed his head onto Duo's shoulder, and brought his arms around the shorter boy's back. So warm...  
  
For a few seconds they stood before Duo quietly whispered, "Sleep good, Heero," and then he was gone leaving Heero standing, cold, in the living room. He wondered if he should be happier or sadder than he was before.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The long minutes before both boys drifted off were spent pondering the events of the evening. Duo, of how much Heero had changed for the better and what exactly their relationship now was. Best friends? Why did it seem like he wanted more? He wasn't sure. And Heero, of this predicament of his and how he was going to deal with all of this in the future.  
  
A dreamless night.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre smiled softly while studying the face of his koi. "Trowa, I had lunch with Heero yesterday while I was over at Preventer's, and you really won't believe what he said."  
  
"Hm?" Trowa asked while quickly pulling the smaller frame of his lover into his lap.  
  
Quatre let out a surprised laugh. He turned on Trowa's lap to face him once more," He asked if I thought Duo could love him again! Ah, Trowa you should of heard his voice. It hurt him too. I hardly knew what to say."  
  
"How long has it been since you have talked to Duo? Two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah, and he didn't seem to be falling for Heero then.  
  
Trowa stroked his lover's jaw. "A lot can change in two weeks."  
  
"Hmmm," Quatre laid a kiss on his lover's lips, "Maybe I should go call him then."  
  
"Later," Trowa responded, grabbing hold of the blond's waist and smiled as the boy let out a tiny laugh.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
This new Saturday was going very well for both Duo and Heero. It had started off a little awkward but the apology had truly been a big step in their relationship and Heero knew it. He just didn't know why he didn't think of it earlier but was comforted by the fact that he had some hope that he may one day right his wrong and be loved by Duo Maxwell again. And Duo also felt different. Without knowing any of it Duo had still harbored a grudge that Heero's sincere apology had pushed up and out of his guarded heart. The trust that Duo had once so easily left in Heero's care was growing again, much stronger and deeper.  
  
Still, however all relationships have problems and this one was no exception. Duo, with his guards weakening but still in place and Heero with his struggle on how to quite go about all these emotions bombarding him although he was improving rapidly all added to any obstacles that were already in there way. There was still hope though.  
  
So breakfast went by, and lunch, before the phone rang. Heero picked it up, tediously greeted the person then handed it quickly over to his more vocal companion. Duo walked off, delight in his voice speaking quickly to an old friend. Within moments he was back.  
  
"Heya Hee-chan, that was Quatre! He's got some file he needs to drop off but then he has the rest of the day off so we are going to drop by for the day, k?!" Duo exclaimed happily while plopping onto the floor in front of his best friend.  
  
"What if I have plans for today?"  
  
"You don't! You've been sitting on your lazy ass all day!" Duo laughed and fell back to lay on the carpeted floor.  
  
"I'm not lazy!" Exclaimed Heero indignantly totally forgetting anything else he had been planning on replying with.   
  
Duo laughed heartily. "Right Heero, anyways you don't have anything else to do and you're coming with me to Quatre's house. He seemed really eager to have me over."  
  
"You? Duo are you sure Quatre even WANTS me to come over?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding come so much? Don't you wanna come spend the day with me?" Duo replied in his best 'I'm hurt' voice.  
  
Heero relented rather quickly, "No, Duo it's not that. Fine I'll go." Heero looked away. As stupid or childish as it seemed, he really was afraid of Quatre's reaction when he had both Heero and Duo within his grasp. What he would do about what Heero said is what worried him about the whole situation. He could see Quatre trying to match make and that was scary...  
  
Duo's voice took on a gleeful tone as he jerked Heero from the couch and his thoughts by his arm. "Great!"  
  
Heero let out an inward sigh on the way to the car. Quatre was going to want to talk to Duo and he was scared of the results...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I love all my reviewers SO much. Thank you SO much for taking the time to review and even tho this chapter was short review please???? It would make me so happy! (And they make me update faster!) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Starting Over Again  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to a previous chapter.  
  
Warnings: Future 1x2x1 and established 3x4x3.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: It's been awhile. Sorry I got into this weird Harry Potter pairing that I loved but their was a very limited amount with that pairing so I wrote one myself and just kept writing.... LOL. This story fell to the back burner for awhile but I'm still trying to keep updating about every two weeks! Hope you enjoy this!  
  
"Talking!"  
  
  
  
'Thinking!'  
  
***  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, they're here! Can you get the door?"  
  
  
  
Within seconds Duo's voice began to fill the front of one of the smaller houses Quatre owned indicating that Trowa had been relatively close to the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trowa! Quatre!" Duo exclaimed in greeting as Quatre walked in with a gentle yet amused grin.  
  
  
  
"Duo." Quatre replied enveloping Duo in a hug and then a somewhat stiff Heero. "Heero. It's great to have you both over again. It's a shame that Wufei couldn't come but he said he was too busy today."  
  
"It's great to be here Quat!" Duo bounded over to glomp Trowa. "There. Now all the greetings are over!   
  
  
  
Trowa laughed quietly at his braided friend's antics and Heero watched it all with feigned disinterest. "I see you even brought Heero." Trowa continued to where only Duo could hear him. "He doesn't seem to happy to be here."  
  
  
  
Duo laughed. "Don't worry, he'll cheer up! It just takes Hee-chan some time!"  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled at the scene, it was a rather joyful reunion even with Heero scowling in the background. He quickly realized his role as a host. "Come in guys! Sit down. Anything to drink?"  
  
  
  
Duo stifled a laugh at Quatre's formalities and all in the group declined the offer of drink before seating themselves. After a few minutes of joking around and bringing up old times Trowa began to immerse Heero in a quiet debate over the current political standings of different figureheads of their government. Quatre was glad for this because he had wanted to spend some time with his old friend. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out on to the back porch falling into a chair and offering his braided friend one. "You know it's been almost two months since I've seen you!"  
  
  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, I know. I've started a job at Preventer's and they sent me out for a job on the second day! I stayed gone until yesterday and I'm still a little tired. I guess that's what happens though it's my fault for staying up late last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, Heero told me about your new job! How is it going? I visited just last week and it seemed to be working smoothly." Quatre spoke to his friend.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I haven't been around long enough to really tell but I'm sure it's getting the job done. They do everything thoroughly."  
  
"It was a bit surprising when I found out you took the job. I didn't expect you to, I mean. What finally made you want to, God knows I told you it would be good for you to get out of the house more often."  
  
  
  
"I don't know really. Heero told me I should, said I should stop living off you and it would get me out more often instead of laying around the house. It just seemed like a better idea all of a sudden, yanno?" Duo shifted and brought one long leg to lay over the other relaxing into his seat and looking out into the nicely trimmed yard.  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled thoughtfully before continuing. "So how is life going with the silent one? Is he treating you nice?"  
  
"He hasn't been mean once. He's changed a lot in the last year. It sort of makes me wonder how much I've changed, yanno? Seriously though, last night he was all emotional and telling me how sorry he was for hurting me before, I've never seen him like that before. It almost makes me want to trust him again, it's so easy to like him. Now that I think about it Quat, I've been thinking about him a lot lately. What scares me though is sometimes by being around him my mind automatically recalls times when we used to be together, how it is to kiss him and hold him. Mushy stuff." Duo laughed at the end trying to make all that was weighing on his mind seem light.   
  
"It scares you?" Quatre asked cautiously, looking at his friend intensely.  
  
"Yeah, I can't have myself falling in love with him again, yanno? I just..." Here Duo stopped the words that once flowed freely coming out slowly and forced as he was just now thinking things through. "It seems childish, or immature. Like I'm holding a grudge. But the thought that he could leave again scares me. I know that pain now and don't want it ever again. That's why I can't let myself even entertain thoughts like that."  
  
"Do you think he would? He seems more sure of everything now."  
  
"I suppose this is all assuming that he loved or even liked me back and I loved him. I don't know if he would though. I don't know if it is even worth putting thought into if I don't even want to risk a relationship like that again. I find myself trusting that he wouldn't more and more each day that I live with him but I'm just scared in the end."   
  
Then there was silence as Duo thought over what he said and Quatre waited for his friend to work things out. Duo was starting to wonder about these lingering thoughts here and there and about how often he thought and worried about Heero. Could he again be falling for the Perfect Soldier even against his own will? Could the love be forming under all these feelings he was attributing to friendship? Maybe everything could be different if the couple tried again. Starting over again at the beginning to make a more stable relationship, one with more trust? Suddenly Duo felt the fear again. How easily, if that did happen, could Heero leave him with nothing but shattered memories again?  
  
Duo began to voice his thoughts. "If I did love him..." He started, in a quiet thoughtful voice, "He could leave. That would hurt twice as much."  
  
Quatre felt his turn to step in now, his friend was obviously very stubbornly stuck on that one fact and would not move on to totally find his feelings until assured that none of that would happen. "Duo, he couldn't leave if you both held on tighter. If you agreed that, no matter what, you were going to work out your problems under the same roof, together. That pain would be a simple memory. And.." Quatre wondered exactly how much he should say before leaving Duo to figure out the rest on his own. He continued. "I think Heero would be willing to try. You yourself told me about how he has changed. Maybe if you watch him you will notice the way he watches you. Give it all some thought and try to move off that one thought, okay?"  
  
Duo nodded with a attentive look about him and stared out into the yard. Heero and Trowa presently came striding though the rear door onto the porch to meet their friends. Duo's thoughts on the matter were put on hold as the two boys looked towards the others.   
  
"There you are Koi." Trowa stated putting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.   
  
Duo smiled. "Debate go well?"   
  
A nod answered his question, "Did you guys get all caught up? It's been awhile since you have talked." Trowa sent a question back at the teen.  
  
  
  
"Yep!"  
  
***  
  
Duo lay in his own bed at the house engrossed in thought over his conversation with Quatre and just how easily he had toyed with the idea of having a relationship with Heero when just two and a half months ago he promised himself he wouldn't even get close to the colder boy. Was it really a bad thing? Could he rely on Heero? Could the love he once felt so strongly be revived again?  
  
***  
  
-tbc  
  
The next chapter should be out soon because I'm all ready to start right now! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and please send more and I'll love you forever and ever! Thank you soooo much! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Starting Over Again  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to a previous chapters.  
  
Author Notes: It's been a year since I started this story exactly today and I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Oh well I updated and made it slightly longer than usual. Enjoy!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
***  
  
  
  
The constant babbling. All the way home and into their apartment Duo had incessantly talked. Nothing serious-just prattled. Duo talked about everything: his job, the pedestrians, the weather, and his favorite cereal for Pete's sake!  
  
It had to end soon, it had been going on for two hours straight and if it went on much longer Heero was going to spontaneously combust. Up until now he had simply been quiet, nodded every once and awhile, but other than that the conversation hadn't called for his help. That was going to end.  
  
"...and so then I was walking down Aisle 12 and I know it was Aisle 12 'cause "  
  
"Duo."  
  
"It had the little fruit snacks on it and "  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"That means it has applesauce on it too, but anyways "  
  
"DUO!" Heero finally shouted and Duo jumped in the middle of his speech.  
  
"Hm? You want something Heero?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
Heero put his hand to his forehead. "Duo...you have been talking NONSTOP for two hours STRAIGHT about useless things! I would listen, be happy to listen, if you were serious, but your not!" Heero near growled out.  
  
"But I am serious Heero! I really did walk down the aisle 'cause then guess who I bumped into? Well you prob "  
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted and clasped his hand over Duo's mouth and resituated himself on the living room couch so he could now face Duo. He faced the back of the couch, knees folded under himself and stared into Duo's eyes. "What is wrong?" Slowly he pulled his hand off the ever-so-loud ones mouth.  
  
"Um... nothing was wrong. It was just Sally and she was getting fruit snacks too and "  
  
Heero jumped on top of Duo pressing him to the couch, clasping his hand down on top of his mouth. "SHUT UP!" Heero stared for a few minutes and exhaled hard a few good times. "...Please." He asked in a much nicer, almost pleading voice. He stared for a few more minutes into the pools of violet.  
  
Duo wriggled beneath him.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Heero jumped off of him and sat a little forward, "Sorry."  
  
"S'okay." Duo absently rubbed his arm and looked out the window. He avoided Heero's eyes.  
  
Heero let out an exasperated sigh. "Duo, really tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Duo crossed his arms, then, on second thought, reached our for the television remote.  
  
"Heero grabbed his wrist. "No. There is something the matter."  
  
"What makes you think that Heero?" Duo pushed himself into the back of the couch and crossed his arms.  
  
"Your silent. And you were babbling. And you... you're not acting like you." Heero spoke slowly.   
  
"Well, there is nothing wrong with me at all. Just drop it."  
  
This time Heero grabbed the remote.  
  
***  
  
He had the feeling again. Someone was watching him. He scanned all the surrounding cubicles in what he knew was going to be a fruitless search for his watcher. He had looked time and time again to no avail. No, all his fellow employees sat silently doing various tasks even Duo.  
  
That was unusual.  
  
He always got his work done, but he was always doing SOMETHING while working or procastinating. Never just silently working. There was definetly something wrong with him. Maybe Heero would try to get it our of him later. He turned his attention back to the program he was working on.  
  
And, as expected, the feeling came back. He tried to ignore it. And tried, and tried, and tried until he simply couldn't anymore. He wasn't even concentratin on work at all just thinking through who could be watching him. The thought of someone watching him, even if he was only blankly staring at a computer screen, and not being able to figure out who it was just went against his very nature.  
  
He jerked his head up, piercing gaze in the direction of where he thought the person was, and caught a flash of purple as Duo yanked his head down. Heero's gaze turned from an angry one to a bewildered one.  
  
So it was Duo watching him all this time?  
  
Before Heero had a chance to even try to ponder this new revelation, he was called to Une's office.  
  
***  
  
"So Lady Une is moving us, eh? She just doesn't wanna keep me in one place, eh?" Duo laughed jovially and began to fiddle with one of his fries. This lunch break already seemed longer than usual. "So, what is the lady doing now, again?"  
  
"Training and security checks." Heero sat across from Duo in a small fast-food restaurant Duo favored, eating methodically. "One of their other men Wood, he retired and one of us two would be the best replacement. I requested you to be my partner. Do you mind?"  
  
"Naw, Heero, it's fine. My job was getting boring already and training should be fun." Duo pushed some more food around his plate. "...but if only one person retired how did the space require two people. Escpecially two highly-trained gundam pilots who could probably fill about four spaces seperately?" Duo asked and steepled his hands on the table waiting for an answer.  
  
"I just requested it. I," here there was an ever-so-slight hesitation, "like working with you."  
  
The braided teen was taken aback. He had expected something... something different that what he got. Even a long time ago, near the middle of the war when Heero was TRYING to change to impress Duo, Even when they were lovers, Heero had trouble admitting little thing like the fact that he liked working with Duo.  
  
He certainly had changed.  
  
Duo's near untouched plate did not appetise him at all the next time he caught site of it and he decided he was full.   
  
Heero just stared curiously as Duo walked off to throw away his meal untouched. The boy sure was acting weird.  
  
***  
  
Heero had felt Duo watching him numerous more times after lunch, and now, back in Heero's car, Duo was babbling again! This, Heero decided, would be the end of him if it continued. He could understand that Duo was and energetic person who loved to talk but this was different. This was simply noise. Useless noise, not talk.  
  
It had to end. Soon. Well as soon as Heero figured out a way to stop it.  
  
***  
  
Duo rolled over in his bed for the umpteenth time that night. The dark seemed too dark, the silent too silent, and he still couldn't stop thinking of his blue-eyed friend. This was going to drive him insane. It was like Quatre's talk had opened something inside of him and now he couldn't stop pondering Heero. All the way home he had thought about him. Wondered where their relationship lay and what exactly Heero thought of him. Later when Heero had jumped on top of him trying to force him to be quiet, with their bodies forced close together the myriad of naughty thoughts that flew through Duo's head had shocked even himself.  
  
His attention had been drawn to his friend the whole day, even after he guessed he'd been caught. To study Heero, his hair, face, his mnnerisms, and occasionally when Duo was feeling brave, his lithe, muscled body.  
  
During lunch he didn't even eat, just wondered more about Heero. Noticed just how much he had changed. Sure, he still wasn't the best talker or the sweetest thing on earth but he had obviously put some effor into changing his personality.  
  
In the car again he had babbled once again while trying to define their relationship. Ex-lovers? Roomates? Friends? He finally settled on best friends. His mind automatically questioned if there was potentila for more. He pushed that thought away feebly and argued even more feebly that he didn't WANT anymore.  
  
He wasn't even believing his own lies anymore.  
  
Duo stuffed his head into his pillow. And layed there. And layed there. And layed there some more. He tried to sleep in vain. His thoughts wondered again. What did he want anymore? Why was he so afraid? Why was he believing these lies he had fed to himself? Even he was realizing what he was sure others had already seen. Everything he had told himself were lies. Rubbish. There was no denying it anymore.  
  
Duo curled into a ball and pulled his second pillow to his chest. Something had broke inside him and now he didn't know what to think. Inside little parts of him still believed his lies and forbid to even think about any of this anymore.  
  
The thoughts were willed away. The boy still couldn't sleep. Finally he stood in his dark, silent room and stumbled his way to the door in the dark. He made it through the living room to the kitchen without too much trouble although he did go slow and hit many things with outstretched arms. He flicked the light switch next to the table on only to jump about a foot in the air.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
***  
  
Reviews! Please I live off them and I only got two last chapter. So please, please review this chapter and I'll update as quickly as possible! Thank you all soooo much! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Starting Over Again  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.  
  
Author Notes: I have waited over a month! I am sooooooo sorry! I was grounded. It  
  
was terrible.  
  
Warnings: Squirrel abuse! Hee hee hee! (My friend made me add this!)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero?"  
  
  
  
The boy simply nodded from his seat at the kitchen table "Um, what are you doing out  
  
here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Ne niether. " Duo laughed a small feeble laugh, "Why can't you?"  
  
Heero talked while Duo made his way across the small kitchen to get a glass of mil,. "One  
  
of those nights. That was truly all the explanation needed and both understood.  
  
It was to be expected. Even the most hardened conscious felt guilt occasionally, and they  
  
were no exception. It was one of the nights where the full weight of their guilty bloody hands hit  
  
and overwhelmed them. It weighed down on them and made them pray for death as penance.   
  
Needless to say that sleep would not come on these nights.  
  
Duo downed his mild and lay a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder from his position  
  
behind the boy. Suddenly, without any warning, he was enveloped in warmth all over. In his  
  
shock Duo tightened his arms to mold perfectly with the other body and there was a brief, sudden  
  
intake of breath as Heero's response was just to close tighter on the anchor he had jumped out of  
  
his seat to grab on to.  
  
"Heero..." Duo stood awkwardly for a few long moments before finally raising a hand to  
  
rub circular patterns in Heero's back.  
  
Five minutes passed, then ten, it was going on fifteen before he dropped the hold  
  
awkwardly and then proceeded to pull his friend to the living room to sin beside him on the  
  
couch. He lifted Heero's head after a few tense moments to look him in the eyes hoping for some  
  
response from his friend. He took one look into the open depths and had to jerk his eyes away.   
  
The silence became heavy and he felt he had seen more about Heero than he could have ever been  
  
told in that moment of openness and without warning or thought he opened his arms to the boy,  
  
to all he'd seen: The guilt raging up, silent battles fought within, grief as those terrible battles of  
  
the past warred again and again behind his young eyes. He saw their friendship and all it held, and  
  
he thought he glimpsed desire ringing out from the depths. He saw so much more. Duo pushed  
  
that aside and took even more initiative and pulled the teen into his arms. All he knew of Heero  
  
amplified... shown in more truth.  
  
  
  
Thought thrown out the window for awhile, Duo went back to the soft circular motions.   
  
Heero just sat stiffly against his torso and the whole moment became increasingly tense. Duo was  
  
starting to feel very uncomfortable. Maybe he had made a bac choice.  
  
He was just about to push away and spend a restless night in his own dark, cold room and  
  
leave Heero to his own demons who had once again sought and confronted him. Just about. A  
  
small voice croaked out one word that held him there.  
  
"Why?"  
  
And such a myriad of questions asked on innumeral subjects. Duo's head reeled in the  
  
thought of it all. Why... must we go on now with this in our past? Why have we been allowed?   
  
Why were we forced at so young? And on a more personal note that Duo could feel in the voice  
  
and his subconscious almost voiced those questions on its own. Why the breakup? Why had  
  
they once found love in bloodshed? Why was all this grief and love required in life? So many  
  
more also.   
  
Heero asked himself many others that Duo did not permit his own self to ask. Why must  
  
he be limited to only these hugs? Why had he given up that one chance to love Duo? Why was  
  
he ever so ignorant?  
  
It overwhelmed Duo, he crumpled and pulled Heero closer, as tight as he could against his  
  
chest. Finally Heero relented and folded into the hug. Why, the everlasting and eternal question.  
  
After long minutes Duo brought himself to answer the seemingly rhetorical questions and  
  
brought his lips to his comrade's ear and whispered softly, "I don't know.... I don't know  
  
anything at all." Duo layed his head on to the shoulder that was so close and reveled in the whole  
  
moment. Heero inspected the head so close to his, all that mass of hair and he couldn't resist.   
  
Softly, ever-so-gently, even as Duo closed his yes, he layed a kiss on that beautiful hair and  
  
brought his hand to rest over the place even as Duo's breathing turned deeper and steadier.  
  
Somehow just by being there and holding Duo had made him forget his guilt, if only for  
  
one night. As unexpected as this whole situation was and the pace it moved at Heero was just  
  
shocked that Duo hadn't pushed him away when he mindlessly jumped up to hold the only  
  
comfort and anchor himself to this blood-filled world. Then afterwards he had offered that  
  
warmth. Maybe Heero was making progress afterwards.  
  
And, holding the sleeping boy in his arms, Heero brought his face down to the top of all  
  
that wonderful long hair and took in the scent. With every intention of carrying the boy to his  
  
own room Heero let his head fall onto the others for just a moment, closing his eyes to savor the  
  
moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Duo blinked sleepily and, behind the darkness of closed eyes, reached out for that  
  
lingering warmth that eagerly spooned against him. He snuggled into it. He felt the leg between  
  
his and smiled at the tickle of hair at his nose. Duo felt warm, content, and calm in this half  
  
conscious realm with that reassuring heartbeat beating steadily beside his. He wriggled a bit and  
  
felt an arm sling over his torso.  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open.  
  
Heero Yuy's face was mere centimeters away from his. He exhaled slowly in near awe.   
  
Little bits of his conscious mind told him to pull away immediatly. He stayed. Maybe it was  
  
because it was so early and Duo hadn't gathered his wits. Maybe it was because just the night  
  
before Duo had realized that his perception was off and Heero could be trusted and he wanted to  
  
hold out on that. All he knew was that he wanted to stay right here and watch his friend. He  
  
watched the boy sleep, inhale and exhale slowly. He saw his delicate eyelashes and eyebrows that  
  
almost added a feminine touch while he was sleeping. He traced the high cheekbones in his mind.   
  
His eyes travelled to pink lips, slightly open and his own tongue darted out to lick his lips before  
  
Duo could stop it. He berated himself lightly in habit.  
  
Heero had retained almost all of his physical appearance from a year ago. He had grown,  
  
maybe an inch. He shifted absentmindedly and Heero stirred, his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Duo's eyes were closed and his breathing even. Had Heero imagined the flash of violet?   
  
He didn't think so.  
  
Heero rose carefully anyways, as to not jolt the seemingly sleeping teen. Duo 'woke'  
  
about five minutes later. Well, at least that spared another awkward moment, Heero thought. He  
  
must of fell asleep on the couch with Duo in his arms.  
  
"Morning Heero," Duo feigned sleepiness and Heero wasn't fooled. Duo had never been  
  
good at lieing - even indirectly.  
  
"Morning." Heero answered and walked off to the kitchen with Duo close behind.  
  
"Any clue on how I ended up on the couch?" Duo took a seat at the table as Heero made  
  
coffee.  
  
"You fell asleep there-" slight hesitation here, "I did too." Heero struggled to be honest.   
  
He needed Duo trust him.  
  
"Is that why I have this crick in my neck. Sort of tight sleeping quarters for two people."   
  
Duo laughed trying to lighen the mood. Heero seemed a little uncomfortable. "That's why it  
  
seemed warmer than my bed too!"  
  
Heero offered him a mug of coffee. "No thanks." He shrugged and drank it himself.  
  
Duo followed him back to the living room still chatting away before groaning in protest as  
  
he pulled his laptop of the room and sat down on the couch with it on hil lap. "No He~ero. Put it  
  
away!" He whined. "God, you'll never in your whole life put that damn thing to rest! I can  
  
imagine you at ninety-eight with arthritis in every bone still clacking away at that hunk of metal."   
  
He burst into laughter at the mental image.  
  
"It's been awhile." Heero protested. "Five me thirty minutes."  
  
Duo stifled another groan. "Fine I'll ... um, take a shower!"  
  
"I'm timing you, Yuy!" He yelled from the bathroom and Heero let a slight smile shine on  
  
his face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo felt his reality crashing down around him. Something deep inside asked him silently  
  
an important question: If all he thought he was using to protect himself was lies, if Heero could be  
  
trusted, and if he had enjoyed that simple intimacy this morning, what was keeping him from  
  
furthuring the relationship?  
  
He didn't like Heero that way!  
  
They were best friends sharing an apartment. They had similar interests and shared the  
  
same past. They were simply best friends!  
  
... Another lie.  
  
No matter if he lied to himself or not the truth remained the same: No matter how close  
  
they were they were also ex-lovers who both grieved the breakup. The way he had been  
  
obsessing over Heero in his thoughts from when Heero first moved in – wheter over how to stay  
  
away, if he was looking for a boyfriend of a girlfriend, how hurt he was when he left for J, or how  
  
he was always helping him out– pointed towards one thing.  
  
He turned off the shower. He didn't want to think about this. 'I'll just start new. Simply  
  
see what this relationship holds. No restrictions.'  
  
With his towel wrapped around him he made his way quickly to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero checked his watch. Thirty minutes. He shut down his computer reluctantly. He  
  
would stay true to his word.  
  
Within a few minutes Duo came out of his room in black jeans and a black shirt. He came  
  
and sat across from Heero with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Patiently, Heero waited. Duo was about to say something. Heero met Duo's eyes fully  
  
and Duo began.  
  
"I know you aren't good at this but I want you to answer this question. What would you  
  
classify our current relationship as?"  
  
Heero answered the question. "We act as best friends."  
  
"Are we?" Duo demanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a brief silence as Duo decided if he really wanted to say what he was about to  
  
say.  
  
"Best friends,... like we are... are supposed to talk about everything? The lines of  
  
communication open?"  
  
Heero nodded affirmitively, bewildered where this was going.  
  
"So I can talk to you about anything?" Another nod. "You promise?"  
  
"Yes, Duo. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."  
  
"Okay. When you first showed up this year, I was very guarded around you. Really, I  
  
hadn't expected nor greatly desired to see you again." Duo stared at his shoes he didn't want to  
  
see Heero's reaction to any of this. Then you asked to live here and I couldn't turn you down so  
  
I figured I'd let you in and make sure I kept a guarded distance. A friendship began to build  
  
between us... I think, but then you just left. I know now your reasons why but then... then I was  
  
hurt. I deceded you used me. But you came back and I found it was all just a bit of  
  
thoughtlessness. We began to build that friendship again and I think I was slowly learning to trust  
  
you even through my barriers. One night you discussed the war however, and the girl, you were  
  
hurt and it hurt me, I wanted to console you so terribly. I was horrified that you had gotten that  
  
close. I ran away. In time though, we continued to get closer. I was always scared though. I was  
  
afraid you would hurt me again. Now we classify this as best friends." There was a  
  
contemplative silence as both boys took in what was said. Heero made a move to say something  
  
but Duo cut him off, want to finish befor he lost his resolve.  
  
"I recently realized that what I was doing was... wrong. It was hampering the friendship  
  
and insulting you. I really was blaming you for something that happened because of me also.   
  
Sure, you left, but I fought, I started it all in a way. I think that if we are friends I should be able  
  
to talk to you like this. I wanted to tell you this and tell you that I want to forget the past and tear  
  
down my guards and tear down my guards and just star over. And I wanted to say sorry for what  
  
I did a year ago and how I've treated you since you came." He closed his eyes. A firm weight  
  
settled beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry also. It hurts me that all this happened. But... I suppose I'm happy we are  
  
starting over. Thank you, Duo."  
  
"Yeah." Duo looked his friend in the eye. "Yeah!" And then Heero was glomped.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took a week.  
  
One whole week for Duo to realize it.  
  
It was one AM and he was up sitting at his window watching a squirrel run circles in his  
  
yard. It was when his thoughts drifted away to cobalt eyes again that he concluded it.  
  
He had a crush on Heero, probably had had one for a long time.   
  
He wanted to run from the thought but he willed himself to accept it. All this running  
  
wasn't doing any good.  
  
The squirrel ran head on into a tree with a thunk. Duo let out a low chuckle. Everything  
  
would be okay.  
  
He crawled back into his cold bed reluctantly.  
  
Everything will be okay, he reassured himself. That was when the terrible thought hit him:   
  
All this time he had assumed that if he ever liked Heero that Heero would like him back. Duo  
  
covered his face in the darkness, "Oh, God."  
  
"No." He whispered stubbornly after a long while, "everything has to be okay." Or at  
  
least Duo hoped.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes: Drawing towards a close, I hope. Only a few chapters left... *sniff*  
  
Anyways, leave reviews! I love my reviews! Tell me what I've done wrong or right. Come on  
  
people, I live off reviews! I NEED reviews! 


End file.
